For my Sister Lori
by The Storyteller993
Summary: "I only wanted to help you Lori. ' said Lincoln ." You should have stayed out of it . I hate you Lincoln , and from this day on i dont have a brother anymore " said Lori . Loud House is owned by Nick .
1. Secrets

**This is a story with the Loud House that just came out of nowhere . Not gonna say what is it about if you wanna know read this story . Hope youl like it and review on it .**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Secrets

It was another normal day at the Loud House family , well normal in there own way . Lincoln was trying to enjoy a nice quiet day reading his comics in the living room whille his family was gone shopping . Suddenly the front door of the house was slammed really hard that it almost broke , revealing a very mad Lori Loud that scared Lincoln a little .

'' Umm ... Lori , is everything okay ? '' asked Lincoln a little scared of his sister .

'' Leave me alone Twerp . I am not in the mood to talk at this moment , you hear me ? '' said a very mad Lori towards her brother .

'' Ohh ... Okay '' said Lincoln returning back at his comic , knowing it' s not wise at all to make an enemy out of his sister , especially if her name is Lori Loud .

Lincoln still wondered what could bother her that bad , to come home in such a bad mood almost breaking down the front door of the house . He wanted to ask her for a second time , but he decided that this is not the time to push her anger even further .

After his sister went straight to her room , Lincoln noticed that Lori left her phone down in the living room . It was really odd for Lincoln to see his sister leaving her phone in the living room . He knew that most of the day Lori was talking with her boyfriend Booby .

'' I wonder if Bobby knows why Lori is so mad about ? '' asked Lincoln himself .

Lincoln puts then his comic down on the table as he grabs Lori ' s phone as he goes to her room to give it back to her .

* * *

After Lincoln comes at the front door of Lori ' s room , he starts to hear his sister Lori crying and talking at the same time . Lincoln was starting to wonder just what could have happen today with his big sister to come home really mad then to start crying in her room . Lincoln cracks a little the door to hear what is Lori talking about , thinking it might help Lincoln to understand what just happend today with Lori without involving the rest of the family .

'' Bobby how could you forget that today it ' s our anniversary ? I mean i was trying to give you this beautifull medalion i had made it for you . Yet i catch seeing you hanging out with a group of girls ? Are you trying to tell me that you dont like me anymore ? '' said Lori cracking down once again in tears .

Lincoln was shocked to hear that Bobby forgot about there anniversary and was hanging out with a group of girls making Lori feel like Bobby dosent likes her anymore . Lincoln closes really slow the door not wanting his sister to discover that he heard everything and leaves straight for his room .

Inside his room Lincoln was trying to think if what he just heard from Lori is true . Did Bobby really forgot about the anniversary he and Lori had ?. And why did Bobby was hanging out with a group a girls ? . These questions where on Lincoln ' s lips .

Suddenly Lincoln decides to open his laptop and give a video call to his girlfriend Ronnie Anne thinking that maybe she can help him out . After a couple of minutes the video call started and Lincoln was looking at his girfriend Ronnie Anne .

'' Hey Lame - o wassup ? '' asked Ronnie Anne .

'' Not to good , we need to talk it' s really important Ronnie Anne '' said Lincoln with a serious straight face towards his girlfriend . After explaining everything to Ronnie Anne about her brother Bobby made Ronnie Anne really shocked to hear that he brother might have broken Lori ' s heart .

'' Wow i cant belive what i just heard from you Lame - o . I mean i know that sometimes my brother is a big idiot but this is something that i would have never thought about him , to forget something important like there anniversary , what the heck is my brother thinking ? '' said Ronnie Anne .

'' That is something i would like to know also '' said Lincoln .

'' Have you talked with Lori about this stupid mess ? '' asked Ronnie Anne .

'' I tried , but she dosent want at all to talk about it , she is very stubborn sometimes belive me '' said Lincoln .

'' Dont worry Lame - o i am gonna speak with my brother about this problem , maybe this is just one big misunderstand '' said Ronnie Anne .

'' I really hope youre right '' said Lincoln closing the video call when he suddenly hears Vanzilla parkinng in front of the house , meaning that the rest of the Louds are back home .

'' I better keep this as a secret from the others , i dont wanna make Lori to get attacked by so many questions '' said Lincoln to himself .

* * *

 **A couple of hours later ...**

Lincoln was at the table with his family trying to have a nice quiet dinner . Everyone noticed that something was not normal at all , Lincoln always looking on his laptop like he was expecting a sudden call , whille Lori didn't send text messages to her boyfriend Bobby . Usually at the dinner nobody was allowed to use the laptop or the phone whille they where eating but Lincoln managed to tell his parents to make just once exception only this time , and after a little thinking Lynn Sr . and Rita Loud agreed just this one time only to let Lincoln use the laptop at dinner .

'' Yo bro is something the matter ? You never touched the food , you just keep starring at the laptop , whille Lori looks like she got hurt really bad ? Did something happen ? '' asked Luna towards her brother breaking the ice to know what is happening with both Lincoln and Lori .

'' Huh , ohh hey Luna did you said something ? ''said Lincoln when he finally realized that Luna was speaking with him . Seeing that her brother never heard one word she said towards him , made Luna a little angry but she did not bother anymore to figure out what is going on .

Suddenly the laptop was starting to beep and Lincoln then asked permission to go to his room to answer the call . His parent agreed and let Lincoln leave the table running straight to his room , leaving everyone confused why was Lincoln in such a hurry to answer that call .

'' Something is not right here , and i bet Lincoln knows what it is '' said Lola towards her other siblings .

The rest of the siblings agreed on what Lola just said . After that the front door of the house was heard , someone was knocking really loud at the front door .

'' Huh , i wonder who can that be ?'' asked Lynn Sr . getting up from his chair and headed straight to the door to open it .

'' Okay , okay im coming dont break the door '' said Lynn Sr . opening door see a very mad Bobby Santiago , Lynn Sr noticed really quick but tried to ignore it and started to speak really friendly to him .

'' Why Bobby what a nice surprise , come inside and have dinner with us '' said Lynn Sr . towards him .

'' Sorry Mr . Loud , i didn' t came here to have dinner with youre family , i came to speak with Lori '' said Bobby .

'' Sure son , youre always welcomed here '' said Lynn Sr. towards him .

'' Lori , Bobby is here and wants to speak with you '' said Lynn Sr.

Hearing that Lori comes quick at the front door and saw Bobby , that really made Lori happy to see him .

Lori was about to speak when Bobby beat her first starting to speak :

'' Lori we need to talk '' said Bobby with a serious face towards his girlfriend .

* * *

 **Inside Lincoln ' s room ...**

Lincoln opens the video call and is glad to see Ronnie Anne finally speaking with him on the whole matter with Lori and Bobby . But Lincoln noticed that Ronnie Anne looked at him really mad , thing he could not understand why was she mad at him .

After a couple of minutes Lincoln started to speak with her :

'' Umm ... is something the matter Ronnie Anne ? '' asked Lincoln a little afraid at how she was looking at him .

'' Lame - o '' said Ronnie Anne with a serious that tone gived Lincoln a very nasty chill on his back .

'' Uh ... yeah ... ? '' said Lincoln still afraid at how his girlfriend looked at him .

'' I spoken with Bobby about what you told me and he was not pleased at what he just heard from me '' said Ronnie Anne .

'' Well what did he say ? '' asked Lincoln his girlfriend .

'' Ohh belive me youl find out just about ... now " said Ronnie Anne .

'' LINCOLN LOUD YOU ARE SO DEAD , YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE TWERP ? '' said a very loud voice coming down from the living room , that voice belonged to Lori and she was in a really bad mood .

'' Good luck Lame - o '' said Ronnie Anne with an evil smirk on her face closing the video call shocking Lincoln from Ronnie Anne closing the video call in front of his face to let him deal with a heavy storm that goes by the name of Lori Loud .

'' Why do i get the feeling that i screwed things really bad ? ''said Lincoln to himself .

* * *

 **And where back again ! Now this is something that i was working for the last couple of days . I am not sure youl like it , but i said to try giving a shot at it . With that being said The Storyteller993 brings you '' For my Sister Lori '' . Enjoy even if i dont think it will be a big hit .**


	2. Selfish Lies

**And here it is chapter 2 of For my Sister Lori . Hope youl like it and review on it . Thank everyone for liking it and i will keep working on it . Also on this chapter youl find out why Ronnie Anne left Lincoln to deal with the wrath of his sister and what she told to her brother Bobby . Enjoy and be safe .**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Selfish Lies

A couple of minutes after Lincoln heard his first sister Lori yelling his name , Lincoln goes to the living room to see why was Lori mad at him in the first place . When he reaches the living room Lincoln saw that everyone was looking really mad at him .

Just when Lincoln wanted to speak , he was slapped really hard by his sister Lori with tears in her eyes . Lincoln's other sisters where not shocked at all why Lori slapped him .

" Lori , why did you slapped me ? " asked Lincoln his sister .

" Because you deserve it . Listen very carefull to me you little twerp , Bobby came to our house to break up with me , because of you " said Lori .

" Me ? Why me ? asked Lincoln .

" Because youre girfriend Ronnie Anne told him that i cheated on Bobby . I asked him where did he heard that , and he told me that his sister heard everything from you. He told me that i forgot our anniversary and i was hanging out with a group of boys " said Lori to Lincoln .

Lincoln didn' t knew what to belive , after what he just heard his sister Lori . He started to wonder why did Ronnie Anne told Bobby something like that . After that Lincoln started to speak again .

" Lori , listen to me . Ronnie Anne lied Bobby , i only told her what i have heard from you about the anniversary and about the girls Bobby was hanging out with " said Lincoln hopping that his sister will understand .

" Wait a minute Lincoln . Are you telling me that you where spying on me ? " asked Lori.

No , no i just heard you crying and talking in youre room when i tried to give you back youre phone you left it down in the living room " said Lincoln .

" Well thanks to you Lincoln , Bobby dosent want to be with me anymore . So here is what youre gonna do , youl go straight to Ronnie Anne and Bobby ' s house tommrow morinng since it' s Sunday and you will explain the whole mess you just made because of youre curiosity " said Lori to him .

" I will go and ask Ronnie Anne why she lied " said Lincoln with a serious face .

* * *

 **The next day ...**

Lincoln arrived at the Santiago 's house to get some answers from Ronnie Anne . He still denied that Ronnie Anne told her brother only lies . Just when Lincoln was at the front door of the Santiago' s house open revealing Ronnie Anne coming outside from the house when she encounters Lincoln .

" Hey Lame - o wassup with you here ? " asked Ronnie Anne .

" I think you know why i am here " said Lincoln looking really mad at her .

" Figures , let me tell you right now that i only said thoose lies because of one reason "said Ronnie Anne towards Lincoln .

" And that is ? " asked Lincoln .

" I wanted to break up with you Lame - o" said Ronnie Anne .

" What ? You wanted to break up with me ? Why ? " asked Lincoln a little shocked from what he just heard .

" Because i kinda lost interest in you and i found a boy that is acting much more as a man then you will ever be Lame- o " said Ronnie Anne .

" Who ? " asked Lincoln .

" That will be me Larry " said a voice behind Lincoln .

When Lincoln turned he was really shocked to see Chandler and his goons alongside . From all the people Ronnie Anne could choose to be with , it had to be Chandler ? This was a question that Lincoln couldnt find an answer on it .

" Hey babe is Larry here, bothering you ? " asked Chandler .

" No , everything is okay Lame - o was about to leave , right Lame- o ? " said Ronnie Anne towards Lincoln . Hearing that Ronnie Anne wants him to leave Lincoln starts to speak with a serious face towards his ex - girlfriend .

" Im not leaving , until you tell youre brother that everything you told him was only a selfish lie . After you tell Bobby the truth , then i will leave you hear me you coward ?" said Lincoln towards Ronnie Anne .

Hearing that Lincoln called Ronnie Anne a coward ,Chandler orders his two goons to grab Lincoln by both of his hands so that he can be punished , thing that they did . Lincoln was grabbed by the two goons and put down on the ground as Chandler starts to punch Lincoln for calling his girlfriend a coward.

" Say youre sorry Larry or else ... " said Chandler towards Lincoln . But Lincoln refused to say sorry , instead he let himself beaten really hard until Chandler will get tired from all the punches he delivered towards him .

Just then Ronnie Anne grabs Chandler by the shoulder telling him to move over , thing he just did . After that Ronnie Anne goes on top of a beaten Lincoln and looks at him with really mad eyes towards him .

Lincoln wanted to say something but the only left thing he could see was when Ronnie Anne punched him in the face putting Lincoln to sleep .

A couple of hours later Lincoln wakes up on a bench at a nearby park . Still feeling his body really bad after getting beat he wondered himself how will he explain to his sister Lori what happen between him and his ex .Will Lori belive him or will she think that he is lying , these where the main questions on Lincoln 's face as he gets up from the bench and starts going home .

* * *

 **And this was chapter 2 hope you liked it even if it was short i am gonna writte much more on chapter 3 , until then hope youl review and see ya all real soon .**


	3. Harsh Words & The Trap

**And here is chapter 3 of For my Sister Lori and i really did wanted to writte much more more on this chapter , but i dont have many ideas at the moment , i apologize for that but il come up with ideas reall soon on what will happen next . Enjoy be safe and see ya all next time and dont forget to review on it .**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Harsh Words & The Trap

" Well im back home . I really hope Lori will listen me " said Lincoln as he was standing in front of the door of the house .

As Lincoln opens the door , he starts to feel really scared how will his sister react to the news he will tell her . When he enters the house , Lincoln starts to hear many voices coming from the kitchen , wanting to know what is going on in the kitchen Lincoln goes to checkcheck out hopping that nothing bad happened .

Lincoln froze from what saw in the kitchen all his sisters where hugging and tried to calm down Ronnie Anne who was crying really bad . He noticed also Bobby alongside with her , did Ronnie Anne confessed to Bobby and to Lincoln ' s sisters ? .That was what Lincoln hopped for , but as soon he gets closer everyone notice him and starts to glare at him with scary eyes towards him .

* * *

" When they look at me like that , i know that something bad will happen to me " said Lincoln .

" Lincoln , welcome back dear brother " said Lola towards him in a really weird way that made him feel a very cold chill on his back .

" Here we go " said Lincoln .

" Lincoln ? " asked Bobby .

" Hey Bobby wassup my big bro " said Lincoln as he tried to speak really friendly as he saw him looking very mad at him .

" How could you do that to Ronnie Anne " said Bobby towards him .

" Excuse me ? Can i ask what are you talking about ? " said Lincoln a little confused .

" You know very well what you did little bro . Look at my sister she is really injured because you had the guts to beat a girl " said Bobby . Hearing this from Bobby Lincoln was wondering if this is another lie that Bobby heard from his little sister . But this time hearing that he hit a girl was just too much , so Lincoln got really mad and started to speak :

" THAT IS ENOUGH , I YOU HEAR ME ? " said Lincoln yelling really hard at everyone .

" I am getting sick and tired of all of this crap blaming me . First i get acused that i broke up you and my sister , next i go to youre house to get some answers i get beaten by youre sister and now you say i hit her ? . You know something Booby ? You are probably the most stupid teenager that i have ever meet in my life . And you know why ? Because you believe a girl that is only 11 just like me . You know something ? . I dont even know why am i bothering tellling you all of this . You and youre sister , plus i am starting to think that the entire Santiago family is nothing much then a good for nothing bunch of liars and idiots " said Lincoln looking really mad at everyone .

Just then Booby heard enough and punched Lincoln in the stomach really for what Lincoln just told him . But Lincoln still stood on his own two feet looking really dissapointed that everyone dosent believe him , his other sisters to stoped Bobby from delivering another punch to Lincoln , all except one sister none other then lori who was still mad but also shocked at what Bobby did to her brother .

" I believe her because she is my family But you dare to insult me ? . And i was going to tell Lori that maybe i rushed to much with the break up , but now i know for sure that you and all youre sisters are bad influence for my little sister " said Booby also very mad from what he jus heard from Lincoln .

" Booby is that true , you wanted to get back together with me ? " asked Lori who started to speak from what she just heard .

" I did at first but not anymore . Il find someone that shows respect to my family , someone like Carol Pingrey " said Booby towards Lori . Hearing this Lori fallen down on her knees not wanting to believe any word , but this was real and it was really hard for Lori to accept the fact that Bobby wants to be with Carol instead of her .

Tears where starting to form on the eldest sister Lori . Everyone was trying to say something back to make her feel better but the words never came out . Lincoln on the other hand just realized that his big mouth made things much worst , he never wanted to end up like this but he had to stand up for himself . H e then turns his attention to Ronnie Anne and froze from what he just seen . Ronnie Anne was covering her mouth to not laugh to hard .

" This is all you fault Ronnie Anne , first you beat me and now you pretend that i hurt you ? Dont you have any kinda shame in you ? " asked Lincoln .

" Please tell everyone the truth Ronnie Anne , please be honest woth yourself " said Lincoln towards her

" WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY , YOU LITTLE TWERP ? " asked Lori yelling very loud at her own brother as she came close to him .

" Lori look i only tried to help you out teling the truth to Bobby " said Lincoln .

" Truth ? This is youre way of telling the truth ? You know something you should have stayed out of this from very beginning , now because of you things wont be the same anymore . I hate you Lincoln and from this day on i dont have a brother anymore " said Lori with tears in her eyes as she punched him in the face making Lincoln falling down on the ground from the punch impact . Down on the floor Lincoln sees his sister going straight to her room crying and her other sisters goes to comfort her , whille Bobby and Ronnie Anne leave the Loud residence , but Lincoln managed to see on his former ex anger on her entire face and didn' t understood why . He only wanted to prove to anyone that Lincoln is not thebad kid here , so why would she look mad at him ? . But Lincoln will find out soon enough why she showed that kinda face real soon .

* * *

 **Later that day ...**

Lincoln locks himself in his room , not wanting to make eye contact with his sisters nor his parents after they got home from work and hear everything what happend . He was in his bed still thinking about what Lori told that she dosent consider hima brother anymore . Lincoln feelt like his entire world was falling apart and he was the one to be blamed the most .

" I cant believe Lori said that to me . All i did was to step up for myself , but instead i made things much worst now " said Lincoln to himself . He started to wonder how will he make up with Lori after what she told him . Suddenly the door from his room was heard .

" Its open " said Lincoln as he saw the door opening reavealing his other sisters at his door .

" Whats wrong ? " asked Lincoln .

" Nothing much little bro . We just came here to tell you that you reallyhurt Lori this time around . So she spread many bad messages towards you that if you come between a couple youl ruin it " said Luna towards him .

" And we just wanted to also to tell you to stay away from us and our lives . We dont want to end up like Lori " said Luan also .

" Even youre friends received the message and wants to stay away from them also " said this time Lucy .

Hearing this Lincoln was wondering if this is just a bad dream , but no matter how much he tried to deny it was pure reality . Lincoln understood then that he lost the trust of his family and his friends ,he was all alone now and nobody wanted to believe that he was innocent that is what hurt Lincoln the most . Lincoln wanted to say something to them but instead he looked at the as they left his room and then he looks at his phone to see the messages .

Every message was about Lincoln being blamed that he hurt a girl ,made his sister cry and broke her heart , part of the message was true he did make his sister cry and that he cant forgive himself for what he just did .

" Great , this is just great how am i gonna show my face in school tommorow morning " said Lincoln after he received so many bad messages . As he was looking in his phone for at least one good message , Lincoln noticed a message from Ronnie Anne where she tells him that she needs to speak with him later on at the arcades.

" I wonder what she wants now from me , after she turned everyone against me " said Lincoln . After some thinking he decided to go and see what Ronnie Anne wants with him .

* * *

 **At the Arcades ...**

Lincoln arrived at the arcades wondering what is so important that Ronnie Anne called him here . In her message she tells him to come behind the arcades building, thing he just did not knowing that he should have think twice before .

Lincoln looks around for Ronnie Anne but she was not there , so he started to wonder if this is some sort of joke for her . As he was about to leave he encounter Chandler looking really mad at him .

" What do you want ? " said Lincoln towards Chandler .

" Payback " said Chandler .

" Payback ? For what ? asked Lincoln .

" Ronnie Anne texted me to make an example out of you by being so rude to her brother and talk bad stuff about him " said Chandler towards Lincoln .

" I am not afraid of you " said Lincoln trying to stand brave in front of Chandler as he finally understood why Ronnie Anne had that face filled with anger after she and her brother leaved the house .

" Youre right , you should not be afraid of me , you should be afraid of them " said Chandler when he starts to clap his fingers . Suddenly many of Chandlers goons appeard behind and in front of Lincoln and they all looked pretty mean .

Lincoln looked around and counted that there are 10 with Chandler , this looked really bad for Lincoln .

" So listen here Larry , i might let you leave out of here on youre two feet only if you will apologize to Ronnie Anne that you insulted her and her family . But if you say no then let me warn you that when my hand will come down that will mean that my friends can beat you up really good " said Chandler .

" No way Chandler . I only said what i had to say , and if you plan on putting me in the hospital because of what i told youre girlfriend and her family then bring it , but i am not goona apologize even then so brong the worst you can Chandler " said Lincoln still trying to be brave even when he was al alone to back him up .

" Fine by me , just dont tell me after youre beaten that i never gaved you a fair shoot to apologize " said Chandler as he left down his hand so that his friends can start beating Lincoln .

" They can beat me all they want , but i am not backing down on my words , no way that will ever happen " said Lincoln still not moving a muscle even if the odds were against him .

" If i get out of here alive i am gonna really bring Lynn to this bad neighborhood , she really likes rough stuff like this then after that i will go straight to Ronnie Anne and make her pay for what she did to me and my family and open Bobby' s eyes to make him realize that his sister has gone nuts and she is the one that broke them apart " said Lincoln again to himself .

* * *

 **And this was chapter 3 For my Sister Lori . I will say it again sorry for not keeping my promise on making this chapter much longer , and like i said i am gonna find ideas on how to continue this story .**


	4. Busted ! Behind the lies

**Let's get straight to the main problem . I looked at the reviews on chapter 3 and some people took my story as a torture lincoln story and i couldnt wait any longer to explain that everything is just a big misunderstand made because of me the most .**

 **First i wanna apologize for not warning all of you that chapter 3 will be hard to read for most of you , i thought that i could trust you all or at least dont jump to conclusions until the last chapter , my mistake here for not knowing that some of you would really take it that personal.**

 **Second this is not a Lincoln torture story , yeah it has some elements that looks like it it but only on chapter 3 was the only harsh chapter to read . Please read this chapter review on it and youl see that everything will turn good in the end for Lincoln .**

 **And if i plan to make another harsh chapter in the future il give you all a warning on the chapter .**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Busted ! Behind the lies

 **At the Santiago House ...**

Leni , Luna and Luan and also Lisa decided to come to the Santiago House to speak with Bobby to apologize to him for Lincoln ' s anger moment .

Okay , remember guys , we are here to apologize for what Lincoln said , understood ? " asked Luna.

" Understood " said the other siblings towards her .

Just then Leni sees Ronnie Anne coming out from the house so she tells to her other sisters to speak with her first . Luna , Leni , Luan and Lisa where heading straight to her and they where about to call her when suddenly they heard that Ronnie Anne was yelling at her phone , so they stopped and listen why she yelled that hard .

" Just how much longer is Chandler gonna make me wait , until he beats the crap out of Lincoln " said Ronnie Anne shocking the Loud sisters from what ththey just heard .

What do you mean beat the crap out of Lincoln , Ronnie Anne ? " asked Luna .

Just then Ronnie Anne realized that her big mouth spoken to soon , but she tried to deny it at first when she saw Lincoln ' sisters .

" I ... dont know what are you guys talking about " said Ronnie Anne towards them .

" Dont try and fool us , and tell me something important and i want the truth you hear me ? " asked Luna .

" Sure , what is it ? " asked Ronnie Anne .

" What was with that stuff you said , about Chandler beating Lincoln ? " asked Luna .

" It appears that you are hidding something from us " said Lisa also towards her .

" Ronnie Anne , dont make me ask again " said Luna this time with a serious and angry face towards her . Seeing the serious eyes on Luna and from the other sisblings , Ronnie Anne knew that moment that this time around she was caught , so she decided to speak .

" Fine , you win . Lincoln was telling you all the truth , i was the one that broke Lori and Booby and i was the one thaf made Lincoln take the entire blame and you guys heard me right i asked Chandler to beat him for insulting my family he deserved it . There are you happy ? " asked Ronnie Anne looking a little pissed off at them .

Luna , Leni , Luan and Lisa hearing this started to feel really ashamed of themselves . They should have believed there only brother , they should have trusted him . But instead they made him feel like the bad guy , they feelt horrible that they didn' t realized sooner when Lincoln camed back home .

They saw him covered in bruises but they thought that thoose bruises came from Ronnie Anne trying to defend herself from the so called attack she received from Lincoln thats why they ignored to ask about his bruises , because they were blinded by Ronnie Anne ' s l stupid lies . But then they just realized since when did Lincoln ever hit a girl ? .

How will they look now from now own on there only brother after the rest of the sisters will find out especially Lori after telling that she dosent consider Lincoln her brother anymore and all thw bad messages he received from all his friends to stay away from them .

* * *

" Why did you do it Ronnie Anne , i thought you like Lincoln " said Leni .

All i wanted is to break up with him . Yeah i could have told from a vwry long time ago , but not me . No way show any kinda soft spot always a tough girl . And yeah maybe i did broke up Bobby and Lori , but this was the only way around , even if it costed there happiness " said Ronnie Anne .

I cant belive you would go that far , just because you wanna keep youre image as a tough girl youre the worst " said Luan who started to speak also .

" So what are you gonna do it ? Tell Bobby ? Please the idiotic brother of mine would belive anything i would say to him just by showing him the puppy dog eyes " said Ronnie Anne.

" Is that so ? " said a really familiar voice behind her that gaved Ronnie Anne a bad feeling when she will turn around .

When Ronnie Anne turned around she noticed her brother and he was not looking really happy at all after what he just heard from his little sister .

" Young girl , this idiotic brother of yours will need to speak with you and with mom alongside , and to make you clean the entire mess you just made "said Bobby towards her .

Luna , Leni , Luan and Lisa were really happy to see Bobby hearing everything his little sister just told , but they nedeed to tell to the rest of Lincoln 's sisters especially Lori . But there was anothwr question that they needed to solve also how will they make up with Lincoln and where is Lincoln since he left the house not telling everyone where was he going

* * *

 **Okay everyone i posted chapter 4 real soon and sorry if its sort but i really wanted to fix the mess i made for not giving a warning on the previous chapter . With that being being said i am sorry everyone and like i said the beginning this ia not a Lincoln torture story . See you all next time . Be safe everyone .**


	5. Parent's Decision & The Family Talk

**Hello everyone we are finally back . Sorry for no posting in a whille this chapter i had some problems to take care first things first . Anyway thank you for the waiting and here it is chapter 5 enjoy and sorry for any kinda error mistake in my writting and dont forget to review .**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Parent's Decision & The Family Talk

 **At the Loud House ...**

Whille some of the loud siblings just found out the truth , the loud parents sat down in the living room trying to understand the whole situation . Lynn Sr. started to speak first with his wife .

" Dear i dont know what to say about all of this . First Lori is dumped by Bobby , because of Lincoln from what we just heard , then he beats Ronnie Anne and Lori dosent wants to speak with Lincoln , how can we fix this mess ? " asked Lynn Sr.

His own wife was having a hard time to believe this also . The fact that there only son made so many problems was something she tried to believe that he is innocent but she just dosent know what to do .

" Look i dont know what to say about all of this , maybe we can go and ask for a counselor if Lincoln is having anger problems , but other then that i dont have any other idea " said Rita to her husband .

Just then an idea came over to Lynn Sr. but he was not sure yet if his wife will agree with it but he had to take a shoot to se how she will react at his idea .

* * *

" A counselor is not gonna help Lincoln with his anger problems , but there is something that might help him " said Lynn Sr.

" Ohh , what is it ?" asked his wife .

" Millitary School for a little whille . Lincoln will learn to behave and he will learn so much about discipline " said Lynn Sr.

" Are you sure dear ? Millitary School is now much hard from when you were a kid , do you think he will able to handle himself at a millitary school ?" asked his wife .

" Well we have to try something . But will have to discuss with Lincoln and his sisters about this " said Lynn Sr.

" Look , lets just wait a little more before we decide . Who knows maybe the kids will solve there problems on there own " said Rita .

" Well you do have a point there. Fine then i am gonna let them solve there problems , but if nothing changes then Lincoln is going to a Millitary School " said Lynn Sr. to his wife .

* * *

 **Meanwhille back at the Santiago house ...**

Luna , Leni , Luan and Lisa were waiting for the rest of the sisters to appear and at the Santiago residence after Luna called every sister . After a couple of minutes almost all of the loud sisters came , except Lori who told that she wants to be let alone , thing that they had to agree on for the moment .

After that they entered the house and for almost two long hours there were alot of yelling inside the house scaryin the people that walked by the house .

" Why did you have to act so selfish , i thought that i reaised you well " said Ronnie Anne 's mother after she received a call from Bobby to come much sooner since there was a problem with Ronnie Anne .

" Okay , okay i get it a screwed things up real bad " said Ronnie Anne getting really pissed off for not being allowed to go to her room without to discuss about what she did . The rest of Lincoln 's sisters were still in shock at how things turned out worst for Lincoln .

" How can you even look yourself in the mirror after what you have done . And how am i supposed to look now in the eyes of my little bro after i hit him or my ex girlfriend that i said some bad words that i cant fix them now said Bobby to her little sister looking really mad and dissapointed in her .

" I cant believe how you tricked us with all thoose fake cries you had in our house " said Leni to her .

" Look , i said i am sorry , what else do you want from me ? " asked Ronnie Anne .

" Easy , you will go with us at the Loud House and tell whole truth this time , no more lies . And after that you are gonna be grounded for three months , no movies , no hangging out with youre friends , no games , no more bike for you , no more skatting , you will only go at school and come home and you will do youre homework and the house chores that you kinda skipped them lately " said her mother really mad .

" But that is not fair "said Ronnie Anne hearing the entire punishment she will have to endure for the next three months .

" Fair ? You want me to be fair after what you have did ? Young girl if you will keep acting like that i might end up using the belt on you" said her mother .

" What ? Why the belt ? " asked Ronnie Anne looking really scared at her mother when she said she will use the belt on her .

" For lying , for hurting youre ex boyfriend ,for breaking Bobby and Lori and for putting that kid Chandler to beat Lincoln much more then he already received "said her mother .

" Ohh yeah about that , were is Chandler meeting Lincoln so he can beat him ?" asked Lynn .

" Behind Burg & Burger " said Ronnie Anne .

" Then what are we waiting for lets go and help Lincoln "said Luna .

* * *

After that the Louds with the Santiago's were trying to leave and go to save Lincoln from Chandler . As they opened the door they frozen in shock at what they just saw . Chandler was carrying Lincoln on his back since he was unconscius .

" Hey glad to see that everyone is still home , can you guys help me out here , Lincoln is really heavy you know ? "said Chandler to everyone that was in front of him .

* * *

 **And this was chapter 5 of For my Sister Lori . And next time youl find out why Chandler has Lincoln on his back , what happened behind Burg & Burger and will Lincoln will be seent to a Millitary School ? Find out next time . See ya all real soon .**


	6. Friends Forever

Chapter 6 : Friends Forever

Lincoln was put in Booby' s bed whille everyone leaved the room . After they closed the door everyone was looking at Chandler with really angry eyes at him . Just then Lynn grabs Chandler by his shirt and puts him in front of a wall , getting ready to punch him .

'' What did you do to my brother ?'' asked Lynn really angry trying to control her fist from punching Chandler in the face. Everyone was shocked at how Lynn reacted to Chandler .

'' You better have a good explanation if you dont want my sister to make you her punching bag '' said Luna to Chandler .

'' Well , i could explain if she can release me '' said Chandler .

Lynn looks at her sisters and they nooded to let Chandler go so that he can explain everything what happend behind Burp & Burger . Still angry Lynn released Chandler and starts to speak to him :

'' Speak or else '' said Lynn to him .

'' Sure , man Lincoln was damm right you really are scary and powerfull '' said Chandler to her .

'' I said speak '' said Lynn again to Chandler .

'' Ohh , right sorry '' said Chandler starting to explain everything to everyone if he knew whats good for him as he saw Lynn giving him a scary stare at him .

'' Well here i go '' said Chandler .

* * *

'' **Flashback ''**

Lincoln was behind Burp & Burger seeing so many bad kids payd by Chandler to beat him up . Lincoln was afraid even after he told Chandler he is not afraid of him , in reality Lincoln wanted to run away and go home . But then he realized something important .

Ronnie Anne was right , Lincoln always acts like a scared cat , always afraid to not get hurt . What she told him was right he never acted like a real man .

Everytime they were together Lincoln always runs in the bathroom to hide from his friends . He just never wanted to be teased by his friends because he was dating her when he had to acompany Lori on a double date and his friends caught Lincoln being with Ronnie Anne on a date .

At school things were even worst for Lincoln , many kids picked at Lincoln calling him a freak and that he is just a coward ,and Ronnie Anne was the one to save him again . Lincoln was really glad that his girlfriend protected him . But one thing he never realized was the fact that Ronnie Anne was always looking dissapointed at Lincoln .

Lincoln understood then if he lets fear get to him , he will never change . But this time Lincoln wanted to prove that even he can change and start acting like a real man.

'' Chandler ? '' said Lincoln to him with a serious face .

'' What ? '' asked Chandler .

'' I wanna ask you something very important '' said Lincoln to him .

'' Really ? Well tell me what is it ? '' asked Chandler .

'' Tell me one thing Chandler . Do you like being Ronnie Anne ' s puppy dog doing anything she wants ? '' said Lincoln to him .

* * *

'' What ? I am not her puppy dog Larry i am her boyfriend i like her and she likes me back . And just to be clear i am only doing this to protect her and her family against people like you who hurt her really bad '' said Chandler to Lincoln .

'' Suuure youre doing this because you like her , not because youre afraid of her . You look so pathetic now , you dont even look anymore like that kid from kindergarden who used to be my best friend before i meet Clyde '' said Lincoln trying to get under Chandler ' s skin .

Hearing this Chandler signals to everyone to stop the attack who were just a couple of inches away to beat Lincoln . They all agreed to stop since Chandler had the money .

Chandler goes straight to Lincoln and grabs him by his shirt ready to punch him , but he instead started speak again :

'' I am not afraid of her or anybody else Larry . You hear me ? I am not afraid of her '' said Chandler to him .

'' If youre not afraid of her then why are you shaking that bad ? '' asked Lincoln .

Chandler noticed that Lincoln was right he was indeed shaking , but he not understood why he was shaking in the first place . Did Lincoln told Chandler the truth , that maybe he is afraid of Ronnie Anne ? these was the words that got Chandler thinking .

'' No , this cant be true . I am not afraid of her Lincoln '' said Chandler to him .

Lincoln was shocked to hear Chandler using his name for the first time , so he decided to push things a little more .

* * *

'' Yes you are . You may have the money , but they are not youre best weapon against a girl that likes to make her enemies fear . No matter how much you try to lie to yourself , the fact is that youre afraid of her and if you dont do what she tells you she will give you same treatment you want to give me now '' said Lincoln .

Chandler suddenly releases Lincoln and stands on his kness looking at the sky . All this time he was tought that he was the toughest kid around , having the money , the popularity and even paying other kids to be his friends and use them the way he wants . But thistime around he experienced was the fact that this time a girl was using him instead .

'' You can go home Lincoln '' said Chandler to him .

'' You mean it ? '' asked Chandler .

'' Yes '' said Chandler .

'' Thanks Chandler you really are a nice kid , no matter what everyone says about you '' said Lincoln to him .

'' Why ? Why are you being so nice to me ? I was gonna put all these guys to beat you . You should hate me after what i did to you '' said Chandler to Lincoln .

'' Because i never really hated you , i was always impressed by you since we were in kindergarden and wanted so much to be like you , but then you started to change and our friendship from kindergarden we had was gone and that really hurt me . I was even dissapointed in you thhinking that money and power makes you the coolest one . But after letting me go i knew that even you are a really still nice person the way you used to be and i would like , if you want to be my friend again '' said Lincoln .

Chandler hearing all of this made him cry and realize that Lincoln was right again . Before Lincoln meet Clyde , Chandler was the only friend Lincoln had . He starts to remember all the good moments they used to had , like how they played , telling about his sisters and many more other stuff they did together . But when his father teached him that only money makes you happy and not some silly friends .

That was the moment when he started to change and never even bothered to hang out with Lincoln anymore .

'' I would like that Lincoln '' said Chandler trying to wipe his tears and he gets back on his feet .

'' Hey , hey please stop the drama . Are we gonna beat him or not ? '' asked a kid that was getting really pissed off from what he was seeing .

* * *

'' No you guys will now leave and forget any of this ever happend '' said Chandler to them .

'' But ... what about the money you promised us ? '' asked the kid .

'' No money for none of you '' said Chandler .

'' What ? No money ? Okay listen out everyone , Chandler dosent want to pay us . So instead how about we both beat them and take there money said the kid trying to take full control of the gang .

Everyone agreed and started to run towards both Chandler and Lincoln .

'' You should run home Lincoln . I will handle these guys'' said Chandler to him .

'' No '' said Lincoln to him , making Chandler a little shocked from what he just heard as he was looking at him .

'' I will help you , and will see what happens next '' said Lincoln staying next to Chandler with a serious look on his face .

Chandler was starting to laugh at this , making Lincoln notice him and looked really weird at him .

'' Why are you laughing Chandler ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' Sorry Lincoln . I was thinking that youre either brave or stupid to stay here with me and help me out . Ronnie Anne was damm wrong about you , you really are man and no crybaby like she told me '' said Chandler to him .

After that both Lincoln and Chandler look at the huge crowd comming at them . After a whille the image showed the 9 kids all got beaten and were laying on the ground with Chandler and Lincoln on there feet , with many injuries on there faces and bodies .

'' Well we beat them '' said Lincoln .

'' Yeah we ... that was the only thing Chandler was able to say after grabbing Lincoln who was abou to fall down . Chandler saw that Lincoln was really tired and fallen unconciouss.

'' Dont worry Lincoln , il take you home '' said Chandler as he puts Lincoln on his back and starts to leave .

 **'' Flashback ended** **''**

* * *

'' And thats what happend '' said Chandler as he finished his story . Everyone in the room was spechless , they never knew that Lincoln could do all of that and even to defend himself , even Ronnie Anne was shocked at what she just heard . She never expected that her ex to be full of surprises .

'' Wow , i am really shocked '' said Lynn .

'' You and all of us '' dude said Luna .

'' Huh , who know that our male sibling is capable to do all that '' said Lisa .

'' All i am glad is that Linky is okay '' said Leni .

'' So do we '' said the twins together .

'' Our brother faced the darkness and he won against it '' said Lucy .

'' I guess Lincoln will receive a free ticket no pranks on April Fools for what he just did '' said Luan seeing everyone looking really mad at her but she knew why they were looking at her like that .

'' But there is still one sibling that needs to know about all of this '' said Lisa .

'' Lori '' said everyone .

'' Lets just hope things will work out with Lori and Lincoln '' said Lynn .

Everyone nooded except Ronnie Anne who was turned into stone still not believing what Lincoln did .

* * *

 **And this is chapter 6 . I hope everyone liked and review on it . And sorry if my grammar is that good , but please understand that i am really trying my best to writte decent . See ya all next time .**


	7. A New Lincoln

**Well here we are once again with chapter 7 For my Sister Lori . Enjoy . And once again sorry for my grammar and all that . Anyway i will to finish this story fic , even if some like it whille some dont until then be safe everyone and have a nice day . See ya all real soon .**

* * *

Chapter 7 : A New Lincoln

It was getting very late for the loud sisters ever since they came to speak with Bobby about what happend between him and Lori . They wanted to go home since tommorow they have school to attend to .

One thing that stopped them from going home was Lincoln who still not woken up . Chandler did told them what happen to Lincoln and they were glad that things turned out for good in the end , but now they where hopping that Lori and Lincoln will make up .

'' Why are you shocked Ronnie ? '' asked Chandler coming straight at her .

'' Ohhh... right you cant believe the fact that Lincoln is much of a man that you thought he would be ''said Chandler again towards her with a smile on his face .

'' You better leave right now , before i break every bone from you body'' said Ronnie Anne really pissed off at Chandler for having the guts to speak with her that way .

* * *

'' Ohh dont worry he will leave and so the rest of us Ronnie said a voice behind everyone . It was Lincoln still tired from what happend to him so far , he saw his sisters not very far away from him but did not bother to looka t them for the moment , he was face to face with Ronnie Anne .

Everyone was wondering if Lincoln will really hit her this time around , for all the lying , for the plan she did to make Lincoln pay insulting her family and for the most important part , destroying the sister and brother relationship bewteen Lori and him .

'' So what now Lame **-** o are you gonna hit me after what i have done to you ? '' asked Ronnie Anne . She was very sure that after what she did to her ex boyfriend , Lincoln will finally snap back at her .

But no he just started to speak :

'' Thanks Ronnie '' said Lincoln to her , that shocked everyone else in the room .

'' For what ? '' asked Ronnie Anne also shocked to hear that from Lincoln .

'' For making me stand up for myself and to not hide behind someone else . But let me get it straight to you missy , if you ever try to pull another stunt like this i will make sure that next time i will really slam you back . And as for you Chandler even if i accepted you as my friend again if you ever do something stupid like that ever again , i am gonna make sure that you and the missy over here makes my life a living hell again , i wont be friendly with none of you '' said Lincoln looking really mad at her and Chandler and with that he pointed to hi sisters that they need to go home .

* * *

Later that day back at the loud residence Lori was with her parents watching at the tv , when they heard the door opening and saw his sisters and Lincoln also . And just like that she wanted to leave when she saw him .

'' Honey where are you going ? '' asked her mother .

'' To my room , the air in the living room has becamed really worst when he stepped inside '' said Lori .

'' Lori , how dare you say that to him . Let him explain to you what happen '' said Luna to her sister getting really mad at her .

'' Why should i do that , he destroyed my happiness '' said Lori to her sister .

'' But ... that was all the Luna was able to say as Lincoln showed his hand to her sister letting him handle his eldest sister .

'' Youre right , i destroyed youre happiness . But let me tell you this dear older sister , youre guilty just as me ''said Lincoln to her sister who saw in her eyes range starting to fill in her eyes .

'' Take that back '' said Lori grabbing Lincoln by his shirt and pulling up in the air . Everyone was afraid that Lincoln will be hit again by his sister , they wanted to stop this but the rest of the sisters pointed to them to stay out of this .

'' Take back ? Hahaha you think that is gonna happen ? '' asked Lincoln his eldest sister .

'' Come on Lori hit me . Hit me that hard and show to everyone already that youre not better then Ronnie Anne , youre just a bully just like her . Come one show it everyone '' said Lincoln again to her sister .

'' Listen here twerp , i am not a bully . I always cared for each one of you and i always was worried for all of you . But you made my life a living hell breaking me up from Bobby '' said Lori to Lincoln .

'' Hahaha always the same with you Lori . Not only that you dont want me to be youre brother anymore , but youre still telling me that youre the only victim around here . When will you ever grow up and stop thinking only about yourself for once ''said Lincoln not looking afraid of his eldest sister anymore .

* * *

'' What are you talking about ? I am not always thinking about myself '' said Lori to him .

'' Youre nothing but a selfish sister Lori , nothing else just ajusta selfish sister '' said Lincoln shocking again everyone in the room for how easy he can speak like that to one of her sisters .

'' If you dont think about yourself then let me ask you this . Why did you believe someone else instead of youre brother that i did not broke up you from Bobby ? . Why did you believed the fake tears of someone else and not believe youre brother ? . Have you ever let me explain what happen ? . No you just believed everyone else , except me . I tried to explain you that i wanted to help you , but you never cared you just wanted me to dissapear from youre life saying that i am not youre brother anymore and you even punched me whille i had many injuries on my body '' said Lincoln .

'' Yeah youre right Lori . Youre not thinking at yourself and the same way goes for everyone of my other sisters . You never see how hurt i was for not having a single person in this house to believe me that i am innocent . Also you let Bobby and Lori punch me and Lori also , when not even one of you saw how hurt my body was . You just believed that i would have the guts to hurt a girl and even told everyone that i am bad person '' said Lincoln to everyone .

The other sisters of Lincoln was feeling ashamed for what they did . True they never bothered to believe that Lincoln in all his life he never beat a girl , they never cared how his body was beaten up and yet allowing Lori and Bobby to punch him even then .

'' Well i am done with you all . Just like Lori said to me i am gonna say it to you all , i dont have sisters anymore '' said Lincoln as he freed himself from his older sister and goes straight to his room and slamms really hard the door .

* * *

The nerve of him saying all of that and even involving you all can you believe him ? '' asked Lori hoppin that everyone will back her up . But she saw that nobody was beacking her up , they where all still feeling worst fr how they threated there only brother .

'' Well actually what Lincoln said was right '' said a voice coming in the house . It was Bobby he heard everything that Lincoln said to everyone .

'' Bobby what are you doing here ? '' asked Lori .

'' I wanted to came and apologize to you for what my little sister did to youand i was hopping if he can get back together '' said Bobby to her .

'' What are you talking about ? Hey everyone can someone explain me what is going on here ? '' asked Lori to her other sisters .

'' Lori i think you need to sit down next to mom and dad and let us explain to you everything '' said Luna to her .

* * *

 **Meanwhille with Lincoln ...**

'' Good now that i told what i had to tell i feel a little much better . But believe when i am saying this i wont ever help my sisters anymore . I wont ever stop them from a fight or ever help them out when they need me . No way in my opinion they can break into pieces , i dont care anymore about them . I am the only one in this house and i said i before and i will say it again . I don have any sisters said Lincoln as he puts himself in the bed and tries to sleep since he has school tommorow .


	8. What have we done ?

**And we are finally back with chapter 8 . Peace and see ya all next time .**

Chapter 8 : What have we done ?

" How stupid of me to say all that to him " said Lori to herself . Lori was sitting in her bed thinking of what she has done to her brother . A couple of minutes ago Luna and Bobby explained everything what happend with Lincoln .

" Why did i had to say all that stuff to him ? " asked Lori still trying to swallow everything she heard .

" Lori , i know youre upset after what just happend , but give Lincoln some time maybe he will forgive you and all of us " said Leni who was in her bed .

" I guess youre right Leni , i just hope everything will be okay tommorow morning said Lori closing the light in there room , so they can rest .

* * *

 **Meanwhille at the Santiago House ...**

Bobby was trying to rest after a hard day , but no matter how many times he struggled to sleep , his mind was trying to understand why things turned out this way . Bobby was ashamed of himself , because he dared to hit his little friend Lincoln who most of the times thought of him as his little brother .

" I cant understand it ,why did my sister did all of that . She should have been honest with herself and tell Lincoln she is not interested in him anymore . Yet she made things worst " said Bobby to himself .

" Dammit . Lincoln has all the rights to hate me after what i did to him . No there must be a way to fix this , but how ?" asked Bobby .

Whille thinking how to make things right the way it used to be . Just then Bobby was brought back to reality when his alarm clock started to ring . He stayed up all night how to fix the problems his little sister made yesterday .

" Well time for work , even if dont feel like going " said Bobby .

Back at the Loud House ...

everyone was getting ready for school . His sisters tried to go pick Lincoln to come with them , so that they can say sorry for what they have did but he left much earlier when they found a letter in his room writted by him .

" Whe sure are bad people to him "said Luan not feeling to crack even a single joke about this whole situation . Lynn Sr . tired of all this mess started to speak with his daughters .

" Look girls i want to say something important to all of you , but i was hopping that everything will turn alright once again . Me and youre mother decided to send Lincoln to a military school when we believed he hurt Ronnie Anne "said Lynn Sr. seeing who was shocked to see in front of him so many sad expressions from his daughters .

" You cant do this dad . This mess is our fault , no need for Lincoln to go to a miltary school " said Leni to her father .

" I know , but maybe this is for the best since Lincoln diosent think of you as his sisters anymore , i was thinking that maybe some space between you will be the right thing to do " said Lynn Sr.

* * *

His daughters started to feel worse after what they just heard , because of them Lincoln is being punished . Suddenly the front door of the house opened revealing Bobby who came again at the Louds to apologize again before he went to work and heard everything what Lynn Sr. told to his daughters .

" Mr . Loud i know its not my bussines to question youre decisions , but with all due respect do you think that is a good idea ?" asked Booby .

" Youre right about one thing Booby its my decision and you should not question me but what else can i do ? " asked Lynn Sr.

" How about some time maybe , if nothing will change then everyone will have to accept youre decision "said Booby to him .

" Bobby is right dad . Please give us some time and will find a way to fix this whole mess " said Luna to him .

" I agree with Luna " said Lori who got everyone 's attention . Nobody else believed that Lori will backher up after what she told and did to Lincoln . When things looked almost normal , Luna goes closer to her oldest sister and shocks everyone when she punched Lori in the face .

" Ouch , Luna why did you do that ? " asked Lori .

" Because of everyone around here , you where the first to be blamed after what you said to Lincoln . Its true that none of us acted a sister should but even so , when we came back with Lincoln you still acted selfish , until Lincoln made his point and we all had to explain what happend with him "said Luna .

" So why you hit me ? " asked Lori again .

" To see how he feelt when you and Bobby hurt him , Lincoln was right . You always try to protect us , but when things dosent go the way you want you let youre anger on all of us , mostly on Lincoln . " said Luna again . Lori and Bobby feelt again ashamed , they really hit him instead of doing things different .

* * *

" Luna i think you went to far " said Luan .

" No she is right me and Bobby hurt Lincoln , so she had all the right to punch me back . Now i know how Lincoln feelt when i raised my hand on him " said Lori to Luan .

" Pathetic " said a voice who was heard behind them . When they turned around they all saw Lincoln in front of the door seeing everything and heard evertyhing so far .

" Lincoln " said Lori to herself .

" Such a weak act , like all of you care of me . Please dont make me almost believe you guys learned youre lesson . I came back home only because i forgot some books . And if dad wants me to go away from all of you to a miltary school , then i have one thing to say about this " said Lincoln to them .

" When do i leave this house ? " asked Lincoln .

" Wait little bro you dont have to do this " said Luna to him .

" Bro ? I think you guys forgot that i told you i am no longer youre brother and you are no longer my sisters , and Bobby get lost got to youre job and make sure youre sister is okay , because you believed her not me " said Lincoln to him .

" So when do i get to leave this house dad ? " asked Lincoln again .

" Lincoln , the girls are right you dont need to go anymore to a miltary school " said his father to him .

" No way dad , youre right i am just a bad kid . And bad kids needs discipline , just tell me again when ? "asked Lincoln one more time .

Seeing how serious his son looks he started to speak again :

" In two weeks . But there is no reason at all anymore Lincoln , please forgive the girls " said his dad .

" Forget it . I dont need pitty from you , mom or them ,if you two would have really acted like real parents and stop them doing what they did to me maybe i would have thinked about it , thanks anyway for telling me " said Lincoln going to his room to pick up his books before going back to school .

At that moment everyone realized that they lost Lincoln , there only son and brother dosent care anymore about his family . Lori and Bobby saw the rest of the loud sisters looked at them as the main reason why Lincoln acts this way .

Both Lori and Bobby started to speak to themselves at the same time :

" They hate us no wonder after what we have we done ? " said both Lori and Booby at themselves not knowing what to do from now own .


	9. Her Punishment & A Change of Heart ?

**I know it's soon but i decided to release much sooner chapter 9 . This chapter i planned to release it next month but sometimes a plan change** **s . Anyway thank your listening to me and sorry for my grammar i really am trying as much as i can to writte decent .**

 **With that being said see yall next time .**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Her Punishment & A Change of Heart ?

Lincoln was coming back down from his room with the books forgot to put it in his backpack . He takes a quick look and sees his father telling Luna that she is punished for hitting Lori in the face . Most of the times he would stood up for his sisters , but not this time around . He leaves the house wanting to get to school real fast since he was already late .

* * *

 **Later that day ...**

Lincoln was walking the school hall trying to relax and forget the problems he was having with his family . As he was heading to the school cafeteria Lincoln heard some rumors that Chandler was suspended from school after the principal heard that he paid some bullies to beat one of his students .

He also heard that Ronnie Anne and her mother spoken with the principal and thanks to that Lincoln was no longer being rumored as a bad kid since everyone heard what Ronnie Anne did .

That made Lincoln feel better just a little knowing he wont he hear bad talk about him from now on .

* * *

As Lincoln entered the school cafeteria trying to find a free table to eat . Whille he was looking he suddenly feelt a hand on his shoulder .When Lincoln turns around he sees none other then Clyde , but seeing him didn't made Lincoln happy at all .

" What do you want ? " asked Lincoln ." Hey buddy , i just wanted to say sorry for what Ronnie Anne did to you" said Clyde .

Sorry ? Sorry for what ? That you and everyone else believed what my sisters told you all ? . Youre sorry for that ? " said Lincoln to Clyde like he about to snap .

" Yeah , i should have never doubted you and i was thinking that you might wanna hang out with me , Rocky and Girl Jordan at the arcade's after school . What you say Lincoln sound's good ? " asked Clyde .

As he was about to speak about Clyde 's offer . Lincoln heard some kids from the eight grade picking on someone .

" Why did you did it ? " asked Ronnie Anne after she snapped back to reality from her own toughts .

He spots none other then his former gf Ronnie Anne was the one being picked . Lincoln to go and see how does it feels when someone much tougher picks on you .

* * *

" Come on Santiago , punch me back i dare you ? " said one of the eight grade kids to her .

" If i could i would , but i cant " said Ronnie Anne to him .

Lincoln knew what she was talking about . He heard from two of his classmates that if Ronnie Anne hits someone after what she did , she will also be suspended from school .

* * *

 **Meanwhille ...**

Lynn Jr . was on er way to the school cafeteria when she heard that a fight will happen in the cafeteria .

Lynn Jr . wanted to see that also, that way she can forget about the problems she and her other sisters where having with there brother Lincoln .

When she enters the cafeteria she sees Ronnie Anne with some eight grade kids . She looked really pleased at what sh was seeing and after what she did some punishment will be the best solution in her case .

* * *

In the meantime Lincoln was also gonna enjoy this , but something in him seemed to not feel right, he feelt like he needs to stop this as he saw how thoose eight grade kids started to beat Ronnie Anne and the teachers where not around to stop this fight that is taking place .

" Why do i feel like this ? I should be happy that something like this will happen with her . Yet something inside me is telling me to stop this " said Lincoln to himself .

"Lincoln are you okay ? " asked Clyde looking worried for his friend . But Lincoln didn' t heard him he was to focused at how he was feeling right now .

" I dont understand this at all . I said that i wont care anymore for nobody , yet why does it hurts so much ? "asked Lincoln to himself .

" Come on Santiago punch me back . Ohh wait thats right you cant punch me back after what you did . If you do then youl be suspended from school also just like Chandler " said the kid from the eight grade to her .

* * *

" You know something , now that i think about dont punch my buddy back . That way it will be much fun and it will show you how that kid Lincoln feelt when you hurt him and brokw his heart into so many pieces " said another eight grade kid to her .

" So this is just payback for what i did ? " asked Ronnie Anne .

" Yeah , even us wont be as mean with that kid like you acted . I think he will be happy to hear that we took care of you " said the eight grade kid to her .

" Mind youre own bussines , i dont need help from anybody " said Lincoln to himself . Seeing all of this Lincoln started to have a flashback of how he was in that same position when Chandler and Ronnie Anne picked and beaten him .

Even after what she and Chandler did to him , Lincoln didn't wanted to see or feel that way . In that moment Lincoln was about to leave when he stopped again hearing something that he didn't took to kind at all .

" You have made him suffer , his sisters made him suffer . Youre all nothing much more then bad people and bad people needs discipline . And after will finish you , next will be Chandler then if we will encounter his sisters as a group will punish them also . And youl remember that this will be all youre fault" said the eigjt grade kid as he was about to punch her again .

Ronnie Anne clsoed her eyes and was waiting for the final blow , but the blow didn't came . When she opened her eyes she was shcoked like everyone else to see that the one that saved her was Lincoln who was punched in the face instead of her .

"Lincoln ? " said Ronnie Anne still in shock after what she was seeing in front of her . From all the people to help her out was none other then her ex bf .

" Why did you got in the way Lincoln ? " asked the eight grade kid .

" Why ? I dont know i guess it was a reflex " said Lincoln to him .

" You fool she hurt you just like youre sister did . So why are you protecting her ? " asked again the eight grade kid .

* * *

" Like i said it was a reflex and she after what all of them did to me , you think thay youre better then them ? " asked Lincoln .

" Well what else was i supposed to do ? "asked the eight grade kid .

I dunno , just mind youre own bussines or is it violence the only solution this day ? "asked Lincoln again .

Seeing that look in his eyes the eight grade kid points to his friends to leave , thing they just did . Ronnie Anne on the other hand didn' t understood a thing . Why did Lincoln helped her ? that was the question she wanted anan answer to it .

" Why ? "asked Ronnie Anne after she wa brought back to reality .

" Dont get cocky thinking that i did this to you . Like i said it was just reflex thats wjy my body acted that way " said Lincoln to her and with thathat he left her alone .

Clyde saw Lincoln coming to him and starts to speak :

" At what hour should i be at the arcade ? " asked Lincoln .

" Around 18 : 00 " said Clyde to him .

" Good . Ohh and one thing dont think that i am forgiving you , i just decided i want to go there , no other reason " said Lincoln , Cyde nodded that he understood .

* * *

Whille Lincoln was leaving the cafeteria not hungry anymore , he never noticed that someone saw what he just did . Lynn Jr . was still trying to understand this but then she came up with an interesting idea that might bring her brother back to how he used to be .

" Will my sisters believe me , at what i just seen ? " asked Lynn Jr . to herself as she texted a mesage to all of them

" SISTERS MEETING TODAY IT'' S IMPORTANT " texted Lynn the mesage to every loud sibling , except for Lilly of course .

" I hope this will work and bring Lincoln back to his old self " said Lynn Jr .


	10. The Plan

**And here we are finally back once more with the next chapter of For My Sister Lori . One thing before we starts this chapter will be again not very long but next time it will be much longer . Thank you for liking it so far even with my weak writting . With that being said dont forget to review and see ya all next time everyone Loud House Fans . Enjoy , be safe and peace .**

Chapter 10 : The Plan

" Okay Lynn everyone is here , except for Mom , Dad and Lilly . So whats up that you wanted to have this meeting ?" asked Luna .

" Well , first you wont believe me what i have seen today at school " said Lynn . Lynn starts to explain how people were picking Ronnie Anne for what she did . The Loud sisters were shocked to hear that when things got even worst for Ronnie Anne , Lincoln appeared to help her .

" I cant believe Linky would do something like that after what she did to him " said Leni . Everyone agreed with Leni but they still not understood what made him want to help Ronnie Anne .

" I know . So that is why i came up with a solution to make him forgive us , before he leaves to that military school " said Lynn .

" Starting from this day when Lincoln will come back home , each one of us will try to spend time with him . But we cant do our favorite stuff with him . We need to do what he likes , showing him that we still care for him alot " said Lynn .

" This plan will never work " said Lori .

" What ? Why not ? " asked Lynn .

" Well we dont like comics , we dont like video games , we dont like his favorite show and we dont read something in our undies and we have our own thing we want to attend and do " said Lori . Everyone hated to admit this but Lori was right , they never really liked what Lincoln was into .

" So will just have to try a little harder maybe we might start liking some of his stuff " said Lynn .

" And besides this whole stupid mess was youre fault in the first place . You believed youre ex **-** boyfriend instead of him . Okay we also screwed things really bad with him , but we never punched and said that he is no longer our brother , you said and did all of that and now when there is a chance to make him forgive us , you dont want to even try ? ! "said Lynn to her eldest sister .

Hearing what Lynn told her made Lori feel worst . Indeed she hurt him bad , but now that there is a chance for them to be forgiven , will she throw away that oportunity ? that is what Lori was thinking at the moment .

" Okay i will do it . And also there is something i wanna say something to you all " said Lori .

" I wanna say sorry . Especially to you Luna , you were right i should have behaved like a better sister . You had all the right to punch me back for what i did , sorry that you got grounded because of me " said Lori with a few tears in her eyes .

Just then Luna hugs her sister and she also apologized to her for punching her back . Everyone gathered around Lori to try and cheer her which she almost cried .

" Why ? How can you guys forgive for what have i done ? Because of me you all are hated by Lincoln , and yet you willing to forgive me that easy ? " asked Lori .

" Lori listen everyone makes mistakes . But they also teaches us to never do something like that ever again . And after all this time we spend good moments with Lincoln we kinda got some of his personality to have the power to forgive someone . But saddly this time we made things so worst that Lincoln never forgived us " said Luna .

" Thanks guys youre the best " said Lori to her other sisters .

* * *

" I think you should continue this meeting since this is youre room " said Lynn to Lori . With that being said Lori took the position and started to speak :

" Okay now that we are all settled , we must make start Operation : Forgivness . So here is how we are gona do things , we only have two weeks to make Lincoln forgive us . So each one will spend time with him until he will say the words we want to hear and that is " I forgive you sis " said Lori .

" Will start like this . Lisa you will be first , then the twins , next Lucy , then Luan and you are the one that that fear the most with all youre pranks you have di to him so far . Next will be Lynn then Luna and Leni and least on will be me " said Lori .

" But with what hobby Lincoln like should we start ? " asked Leni .

" Easy , will start with the first thing we see Lincoln do " said Lori .

" I really hope this plan will work , i really want our Linky back " said Lola .

" Dont start giving up just now Lola " said Luna .

" Yeah you right " said Lola . With that being said all the sisters hopped that this plan were they need to do all the stuff they dont like with Lincoln , easy saying then doing .

Meanwhille Lincoln finally reached Burp & Burger , he decided to wait a little Clyde and the other to appear . Whille he was waiting Lincoln started to wonder what happend at school . Why did he helped Ronnie Anne ? What made him help her even after what she did to him .

Why i had to help her ? Why did my body moved ? Could it be that i still have some feelings for her ? these were the questions he wanted an answer , but who could answer to his questions .

" Lincoln ? Lincoln is that really you ? " said a female voice behind him . When turned around Lincoln could not believe who was behind him .

" Cristina ? " said Lincoln trying to figure what his former crush is doing here .


	11. The Talk & Youre Not Alone

**And here we are with chapter 11 of For my Sister Lori before i take a break so that i can finish some important stuff i have home. But as soon as i will be done i will return and continue to writte . Now on with the chapter and dont forget to review , see ya all next time . Be safe everyone . Peace .**

Chapter 11 : The Talk & Youre Not Alone

This was probably the most weird day Lincoln has ever had . First he saved Ronnie Anne from being beaten even worst , now his former crush Cristina appeared .

" Cristina ? What are you doing here ?" asked Lincoln .

" Well i was on my way to the Royal Woods mall to give my big step brother a really nice gift for his birthday that is coming soon "said Cristina .

" Wow , how come i never knew you have a step brother ? " asked Lincoln .

" Actually you know him pretty well , he was youre tuttor once , but you family scared him really bad by the way " said Cristina to him .

" Hugh is youre step brother ? Ohh well okay , and sorry for what my family did "said Lincoln feeling a little ashamed .

" No worry , anyway how you been ? I havent heard of you since i switched classes because of youre ... video " said Cristina with half a mouth about the whole incident .

" Well some things happend , other then that nothing new " said Lincoln .

" Ohh , you wanna talk about it , of course if you want " said Cristina .

" Well i guess it wont hurt at all to tell you " said Lincoln to his former crush . And with that he told her what happend with him, which shokced Cristina to hear what Ronnie Anne did to him , yet he still taken a punch for her .

" I cant believe what that girl did to you over the fact that you were afraid back then , but i think you got overboard with telling to youre sisters that you dont think of them as youre siblings at all " said Cristina to him .

" Well i had to say something , i got tired of being blamed at almost everything . I just had enough of all that bad crap they threated me so far " said Lincoln .

* * *

" Look Lincoln dont get me wrong , but the way youre acting right now with them is not very different how youre ex threated you when she told you that she is done with you " said Cristina .

Hearing this made Lincon regret that he told what happend with him . But thinking over again maybe Cristina was right the way he is acting right now with his sisters is not very different from how Ronnie Anne threated him just like Cristina told him .

" Whatever you want to listen to what i told you is only up to you Lincoln , but family is family dont you ever forget that " said Cristina who was about to get up and leave Lincoln to think but she was stopped when Lincoln grabbed her hand .

" If ... if i decide to forgive them , do you really think they will forgive me after what i told them ? " asked Lincoln .

" That i dont know Lincoln . But if i remember corect when you posted that video with youre sisters that made you there enemy instead of there brother , did that stopped you to try getting back there forgivness ? " asked Cristina .

" How did you know about that ?" asked Lincoln .

" I may have swtiched classes but i still have friends who still tells me what happend after i left " said Cristina .

" I dont know if i can forgive them they way they acted with me " said Lincoln .

" Says the boy who still protected Ronnie Anne after what she did to you " said Cristina . As much as Lincoln hated to admit Cristina was right . Lincoln still protected Ronnie Anne , maybe this was always his true nature to hold a grudge at anydody at all , no matter how much he tried to change and deny the fact .

" Thank you Cristina , for opening my eyes , and i am really sorry for what i did to you with that video " said Lincoln to her and just like that he lets go of her hand so she can leave not before she tells him one more thing .

" Lincoln , no matter what ever happens from now on dont forget that youre not alone believe me they will forgive you " said Cristina leaving him so that he can reflect at what she told him .

After that the rest of the day Lincoln has spend it with Clyde , Rocky and Girl Jordan . But his mind was still thinking at what Cristina told him .

Looking around the table Lincoln noticed how his friends tried to cheer him for what happend , they really did feel sorry for believing all the lies they heard from Ronnie Anne .

Later that day Lincoln returned home and he crosses his sisters but they were busy and never noticed him . Inside his room Lincoln was sitting on his bed still thinking at everything that happend so far .

He picks a photo with him and his sisters which he made a copy of the picture he gaved to there parents as a gift . Looking at it made Lincoln smile seeing how happy they all looked in the picture .

Then he remembers all the god times he had with his sisters . When he and Clyde went at that concert with Luna and meeting Smooch all thanks to his rocking loving sister . When he sacrificed his own chance to be in the school photo album just so Lola can still have a future in beauty contest .

When he took the blame for Lucy reading a girls book she never wanted anyone to find out . When he tried to help Leni with the driving license . Making Lana feel better when she was starting to believe she is not good enough to be in a beauty contest . He even helped Lori smile again when he almost took Booby away from his sister .

* * *

No matter what happend with him in the past he was glad to have a family , but he started to feel really bad they way he threated them .

Getting up from his bed Lincoln breaks his piggy bank and goes to tell his parents that he needs to get something really important from the store .

At first they wanted to say no , but because of the recent events that happend they let him go this time . With that being said Lincoln left and he finds himslef after a couple of minutes at the Royal Woods mall instead of the store like he told his parents .

Two hours later Lincoln comes back home loaded with many bags and he places them in front of all his sisters door's and then goes back inside his room .

Looking to the audience he starts to speak :

" I know that i have acted like a brat saying all thoose mean things to my sisters , yeah you heard me right my sisters . I am not sure yet if i can trust them yet one hundred percent but this could be a really good start in trying to fix the broken hearts i left to them , especially to Lori .

I should have stopped when she found the truth about Ronnie Anne , but then again i acted the other way around instead of being a good brother to them . But this is my goodbye gift before i leave to that military school .

Cristina was right i am not alone and i will never ever be alone , maybe with time things will turn out good and everything will be back to normal in this house "said Lincoln to the audience and with that he went straight to bed to get a good rest .

Meanwhile every sister of Lincoln minus Lilly were in there rooms thinking at the plan to make there brother forgive them .

But just like in that meeting they had , they really nedeed to do something before Lincoln leaves to that miltary school . This might be there only chance they have to make peace with there brother and maybe to hear him call them again his sisters .

The screen shows then all the sisters saying at the same time :

" Lincoln , this time will make things right and we shall never believe any bad word we will hear about you , just pleae forgive us and let us be youre sisters again " said all the sisters at the same time .


	12. Gifts & Changes

**Hello everyone i have returned . I finished my problems from home much sonner and now i can continue to write again . Now let me get it straight , some of you started to think that since Lincoln is trying to forgive his sisters the story is ending . Well youre wrong the story is not ending , youl see what i am talking about in the next chapters i plan to make . With that being said here is chapter 12 , and dont forget to review on it and again this chapter wont be really long which i apologize for that . Peace . See ya soon .**

Chapter 12 : Gifts & Changes

Lincoln has woken up much sooner then his sisters . He brushed his teeth , had his breakfeast and was relaxing a little at the tv before he goes to school .

Upstairs the loud sisters woke up and were outisde the hall when they noticed that in front of there doors there were some bags for each one of them . They wondered who could have left these bags for them and why .

" Ok who left all these bags ?" asked Lori .

" Not us " said all the other sister to Lori . Just then they heard footsteps coming and when the looked at the stairs they saw Lincoln looking at all of them , which made them worried on how there brother could react just seeing them .

"Morning everyone " said Lincoln with a small smille on his face . Hearing this made the loud sisters wondering why does Lincoln speaks normal to them , or why is he not yelling at them .

" I hope that the gifts i left you all are very enjoyable " said Lincoln not dropping the small smile from his face . In that moment every sister was left speechless , they wondered what happend with Lincoln and why did he bought gifts for everyone .

" Ohh crap , i forgot i will be late for school , anyway tell me what you think of the gifts i left you after i get back home said Lincoln leaving his sisters all shocked .

Silence for a couple of minutes , nobody said a word until the girls were brought back to reallity wen there parents called them for breakfeast .

* * *

 **Meanwhille ...**

Lincoln was walking to school and wondered if what he did was the right thing to do . He still feelt really hurt , but maybe speaking yesterday with Cristina might changed Lincoln a little .

" I wonder if everything will return back to normal " said Lincoln to himself . When he reached the front door Lincoln comes face to face with Ronnie Anne who looked like she was waiting for him .

"Why do i have a feeling that this is gonna be another long day" said Lincoln to the audience not liking the whole idea to see Ronnie Anne .

Back at the Loud House whille some of the loud sisters were eating the other ones were still thinking what just happend a couple of minutes ago with there brother . Seeing there daughters spacing out , the loud parents understood why and looked at each other if they should tell them .

" Girls" said Lynn Sr to her daughters breaking the ice .

" I bet youre wondering why Lincoln bought all thoose gifts for all of you "said Lynn Sr. grabbing there attention .

" You see , Lincoln came to our room saying he has some important news he wanted to tell us first " said there mother .

 **" Flashback"**

" Lincoln dear are you sure you wanna do this . Things are looking like that they are fixing but what made you decide to do this ? " asked his mother .

" Well for once i wanted to change myself . Plus the tension with me and them is not healty , and it might end up even worse , i just want some distance for a whille and if going to this miltary school will help out then so be it "said Lincoln .

" So you have forgiven them " ? his mother .

" I dont know yet , i just want to have some space like i said and think about it . But i wanna leave knowing that they are at least happy and if a little gift from me , will help then again so be it " said Lincoln again to his parents .

" Then if that is what you want , we wont stop you . Just dont make them worried to much and neither us "said his father .

" Thank you " said Lincoln .

 **" End of Flashback"**

After hearing what there father told them , the loud sisters were one half happy that Lincoln is trying to be again a good brother , but the other half felt like they are going to lose him .

" This is all my fault , i should have believed Lincoln , yet again i let my anger on him . Yet Lincoln is changing , soon he wont be a little boy he will be a grown up " said Lori .

" So what will happen with our plan then ?" asked Lola .

" What else , will keep doing it . But this time not foe forgivness , this time will prove to him that spending all his money on such bad sisters like us was worthy , even if we dont deserve it after what we have done" said Luna .

" Luna is right , we must show him that we can also change and prove to him it was worthy" said Luan .

* * *

 **Back with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne ...**

" You wondering why am i waiting you right ?" asked Ronnie Anne .

" Maybe a little "said Lincoln .

" I heard that youre leaving in two weeks and i wont see you in a whille so i just wanna say that ... but then Ronnie Anne was stopped from speaking when Lincoln puts his hand on her mouth .

" Forget it . I dont wanna hear any apology right now especially from you , all i want is to have a normal day at school nothing else"said Lincoln leaving Ronnie Anne alone .

" Apology ? Dang it Lame **-** o you you still think that i like you ? Get over with it i just wanna say thank you for helping me yesterday " said Ronnie Anne leaving also .

Whille leaving Ronnie Anne stopped for a little and looked behind her seeing Lincoln walking with out looking back . She wanted to get over with Lincoln , she did it but something feelt wrong , but she will discover sooner why is she feeling that way.

" Also sorry , for thinking that youre not a man " said Ronnie Anne to herself as she started to leave not looking back also .


	13. Friend or Enemy ? part 1

**And we are back . And this is chapter 13 of For my Sister Lori , thank you for the support so far on this story good or bad . Dont forget to review and see ya all next time . Take care everyone and be safe , peace .**

Chapter 13 : Friend or Enemy ? part 1

After school finished , Lincoln was on his way home when suddenly he hears alot of noises not very far away from him . He sees Bobby arguing with some guy probably a friend of Bobby . The guy next to Bobby was a brown hair kid , wearing a white shirt , black jeans and white sneakers . Dont ask why but Lincoln wanted to see if everything is okay so he went straight at them.

" Booby please , i really like her " said the boy to him

" Marcus for the last time , please stop it already . Ever since i was with Lori you always stalked her , now youre even more worst asking me to if i should allow you to ask her out on date . Seriously what the heck is wrong with you ? "asked Bobby the boy who apparently goes by the name of Marcus .

" Hey please Booby only one date " said Marcus to Bobby .

" Is that so ? "said Bobby with a suspicious eye towards Marcus .

" Hey is everything alright here ? "asked Lincoln who was finally in front of both Bobby and Marcus . Both Boobya and Marcus were surprised by the appearence of Lincoln , Bobby the most .

" Hi kid , pleasure to meet you "said Marcus to Lincoln .

" And you are ... ? " asked Lincoln the guy who introduced himself .

" Ohh right , my friends cal me Marcus " said Marcus towards Lincoln .

" Lincoln Loud , pleasure to meet you Marcus "said Lincoln to him .

" Lincoln dont talk to him , he is a bad kid . And everytime someone tries to do something nice to him , he always backstabs them in the back" said Booby looking really annoyed at Marcus .

* * *

"I am a bad kid ? What about you , ohh yeah i heard what youre little sister did and yet you raised youre fist against him" said Marcus to Booby .

" What i did is awfull i know that , but that is none of youre business " said Bobby .

" Maybe not , but that is not how a teenager should act to a 11 year old kid " said Marcus

" ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU " yelled Lincoln as loud as he could towards Bobby and Marcus . They were shocked to see how angry Lincoln was at both of them , but can you blame him , he had to listen only bad stuff Lincoln is trying to forget .

* * *

" Ohh sorry Lincoln i guess i let my anger out again not paying any attention that the one that i hurt was next to me "said Bobby to Lincoln .

" Youre damm right about that . But that is in the past and i am gonna forgive you only this time around Booby" said Linlcon .

" Really youre gonna forgive me ?" asked Booby almost not believing what Lincoln was saying to him .

" Yeah , but only you . And dont start telling me to forgive youre sister also cause i wont you hear me ?" asked Lincoln .

" Loud and clear " said Booby .

" You really have a good heart kid " said Marcus who started to speak again .

" And is that a problem ?" asked Lincoln looking at Marcus now .

" No not really , but if you would know qho Bobby really is , i wonder if youl still forgive him " said Marcus to Lincoln grabbing his full attention at what he just said .

"What are you talking about ?" asked Lincoln .

" Dont youre dare tell him Marcus , you know very well that i changed since then" said Bobby to Marcus .

" What ? Dont tell me even know youre keeping that as a secret . Did you at least told youre ex who you used to be back in the days ? "asked Marcus .

" Like i said that is in the past , i changed since them "said Booby .

Lincoln on the other hand was left with a question he wanted an answer . What did Bobby do before he meet Lori ? that was the question he nedeed and answer .

* * *

" You really are the worst , keeping youre past as secret even to youre ex "said Marcus . Booby wanted so much at that moment to punch really hard Marcus in the face , but he tried to behave in public even if he really wanted that bad to punch him straight in the face .

" Booby what di you exactly do ? "asked Lincoln who spoken again .

Hearing this Bobby was not sure what to say anymore . One part of him he wanted to tell what he did , but the other part of him was wondering if Lincoln would knew then will Booby be still forgiven ? .

" Well are you gonna answer to him Booby ? Or will you prove it that youre a chicken even now "said Marcus to him .

I ... I ... cant , i just cant say it . I tried to forget the past so much but youre really pushed youre luck to far away Marcus , making me remember what i did before i meet Lori "said Booby looking really ashamed at himself .

" Booby do you really lie my sister ?" asked Lincoln .

" Of course i do , she is my soulmate" said Bobby back at Lincoln .

" Then why cant you tell me what you did ?" asked Lincoln .

" Because ... because ... you and youre family wont think anymore of me then just a bad person nothing else , and if i tell you nothing good will happen even after you just forgived me . "said Booby almost crying .

* * *

" Youre pathetic , i cant believe you got so soft , from how you used to be "said Marcus crossing again the line . Lincoln has had enough hearing Marcus calling Bobby a pathetic person , he was justa few inches away in punching Marcus but he tried to behave also , so instead of punching him Lincoln started to speak :

" I think you should leave now Marcus . If Bobby dosent want to tell what happen in the past so be it . When he will be ready he will tell , so until then dont force him anymore " said Lincoln to Marcus .

" Great even you are pathetic kid . But i will leave for now , just let me tell you when youl find out what Bobby did then dont tell me that i warned you kid " said Marcus leaving Lincoln and Bobby .

" Booby you cant keep what you have did as a secret forever " said Lincoln .

" I know that , but when i will have enough courage i will tell youre family what i did " said Booby to him .

With that being said Booby and Lincoln left , not knowing that not very far away Marcus turned around and was looking at them when he started to speak with himself :

" Mark my words Booby Santiago i am gonna reveal what you did in the past even if it this will be last thing i will ever do and Lori will be all mine "said Marcus with sinister look on his face .

 **To be Continued ...**


	14. Friend or Enemy ? part 2

**And we are back with the next chapter For my Sister Lori . Warning before i begin let me tell you that this chapter will have a nice moment with Lincoln and his siaters also bad moments with what Booby did before he meet Lori you all have been warned .Hope youl like it and follow and review on it , okay lets begin this chapter . And see ya all next time .**

* * *

Chapter 14 : Friend or Enemy ? part 2

Lincoln was back home sitting in the couch of the living room , still wondering what did Booby did before he meet Lori . But since Boby didn't wanted to tell him , Lincoln had to wait until Bobby will be brave enough to tell him what happened before he meet Lori .

" Lincoln can you come to the kitchen please " said his mother . Hearing his mother calling him Lincoln goes to see what his mother wants with him .

Inside the kitchen Lincoln was his two parents and his sisters gathered at the table looking straight at him .

"Hey is everything okay ?" asked Lincoln .

" Lincoln please sit down " said his father which Lincoln did .

" Lincoln listen we told youre sisters about the bags of gifts you left for them " said his father .

" Okay and ... ?" asked Lincoln .

" Lincoln you shouldnt have done that after the way we threated you . Spending all youre money for selfish and bad sisters like us " said Luna to him .

"Guys please understand that it's okay i moved on from what happend " said Lincoln .

" Even so we wanted to show you that spending all youre money to buy us this nice gifts , it shows us that we dont appreciate you enough like we should .So we contacted the military school to postpone youre leaving from two weeks to a full month " said Luna shocking Lincoln to hear that ." Look ijust give us one month to make it up to you so you can go knowing that you still have a family , not some bad people who did so much bad things to you in the past " said Luan who continued from where Luna left .

" One month ? " asked Lincoln .

" Yes , one month " said his sisters .

" Okay you have one month , if you guys can prove to me that it was worthy to spend all my money i had and trying to make up for the mistakes you did , i guess i can accept " said Lincoln to his sisters .

His sisters wanted to hug him at that moment but a ring at the door was heard and Lincoln goes to see who it is .

When he reaches the door and opens it , Lincoln was shocked to see Marcus at the door .

" How did you found out were i live ? " asked Lincoln .

" I asked around " said Marcus to him .

" So what you want with me ?" asked Lincoln .

" Well Booby was so against the idea to let me date youre sister , that made think i asked the wrong person . I should have asked you instead of him " said Marcus .

" And since youre asking my brother about that instead of me , my answer is no Marcus " said Lori who appeared in the living room .

" Ohh Lori such a nice pleasure to see uou " said Marcus to her .

" Just leave , i know what you are capable of . Bobby told me everything about you " said Lori to Marcus .

" Is that so ?" said Marcus with a creepy smile on his face .

" Yes " said Lori .

" Good , but did he ever told you what he did before he meet you ?" asked Marcus . Hearing this Lincoln returned back at what he wasthinking before he went to the kitchen . Lincoln looks at his sister and noticed that she is looking confused with what Marcus told her .

" What are you talking about ? " asked Lori .

" Yeah i would like to know that also " said Lincoln cminf between the conversation that Lori was having with Marcus .

" Lincoln stay out of this " said Lori to him .

" No way Lori youre my sister and i am done with leaving me out from something serious . Dont make me regret my decision to let you all show how much sorry you guys are " said Lincoln with a serious face to his sister .

Seeing her brother looking serious she agreed to let Lincoln know also , since he was right he has all the rights to know being a member of this family .

" So what is this secret that Bobby didn' t told me ?" asked Lori .

" You want to know ?" said Marcus not dropping hia creppy smile from his face .

" Yes all want to know " said the rest of the loud members entering the living room .

* * *

" Well did you ever heard of a gang called the Freaks ? " asked Marcus .

" I heard about them . They were a bunch of notorius kids who made only bad stuff to our city . Robbing , raping and even burning down house " said Lynn Sr.

" Very well " said Marcus .

" And what does that has to do with Boby ?" asked Lori .

Me ,and Bobby were members of that gang . Or should i say Bobby was the leader and i was second in command " said Marcus shocking everyone else .

" Youre lying " said Lori to Marcus .

" Lori why would i lie to you ? I care for you , much more then that fool who keept this as a secret " said Marcus to her .

" This cant be true , this must be some sick joke of yours Marcus " said Lincoln speaking in Lori 's place after she froze from what she just heard from Marcus .

" I am not joking . But there is more that evn you dont know kid " said Marcus to him .

" Which is ... ? " asked Lincoln .

" Man Bobby is really damm cruel even to you , to not tell uou the thing he tried to stop me from telling you earlier and the one mistake that made all the Freaks members disband the gang " said Marcus .

" Tell me already and then get lost Marcus " said Lincoln looking really angry at Marcus .

" One night Boby got drunk , went home and beating both his mother and sister almost killing them . But both of them were being saved by some cops who were on pateol that night .

Boby still drunk didn' t bothered to surrender so he took the guns from the two cops and shoot them to death " said Marcus .

Hearing all of this made the entire Loud family wonder if all this time Bobby was a murdereer ?" that was there most important question they had in mind .

" This must be a lie . Everything you said so far must be a lie " saod Lori breaking down in tears .

" No Lori it' s true " said a voice who appeared behind Marcus . Lincoln was shocked to see Ronnie Anne of all people .

" What ?. Ronnie Anne please tell me , this is just a lie right ? " asled Lori Lori with tears in her eyes , Lincoln was also waiting for an answer to Lori ' s question .

" It' s true Lori but there is even more . Before the cops came Bobby was to drunk that raped both me and mom . And after my borther shoot the cops i saw a figure not very far away from what happend that night it was Marcus " said Ronnie Anne .

 **To be continued ...**


	15. How low can you sunk ?

**And were back after a long break with chapter 15 For my Sister Lori . Thank you for the waiting and like before chapter wont be very long . So let us begin with chapter 15 everyone .**

* * *

Chapter 15 : How low can you sunk ?

Lincoln was sitting on the couch wondering if what Ronnie Anne told was true . Did Bobby really fid all that to his family , that was the problem question Lincoln was trying to find an answer .

Not Bobby he may be a lot of things but even he wont do something like that Lori and his family . So Tells his parents he is off to town , which his parents agree.

Walking down the street Lincoln was so busy thinking that he didn't heard his friends calling him to hang out .

" Dang it how did this started in the first place ?"asks Lincoln . Then out of nowhere Lincoln sees Ronnie Anne and Marcus entering an alleylooking very pleased with themselves .

Lincoln decided to follow them , and what he sees is nothing what he expected . Ronnie Anne laughs and then starts speaking:

" Man , they are probably the most stupid people i have ever heard about telling all thoose lies with what Bobby did to us " said Ronnie Anne with a big smile on his face .

" Hey i did my part because you told that will get me closer to Lori . And i hope youre brother wont find out " said Marcus .

" He wont , he works way to much to even care " said Ronnie Anne .

Hearing that this was nothing else then another big fat lie , Lincoln has heard aenough and goes to confront both Ronnie Anne and Marcus for making Lori cry .

" You think this is funny ? " asks Lincoln both Ronnie Anne and Marcus surprising them both .

" " What happened with the thank you for saving you from thoose kids making fun of you in the school cafeteria?" asks Lincoln again really angry at Ronnie Anne .

"Lincoln " said Ronnie Anne but Lincoln but hear first speaking everytjing he had to say to her .

" How could you do something like this . You even made my sister cry , and you dont seem to care at all " said Lincoln breaking his last cool left .

" Lincoln" said again Ronnie Anne but Lincoln was not finished by a longshot .

" I told you Santiago , if you will do another stupid stunt i am gonna make you pay for good . How low can you sunk to get what you want . And this guy? I bet you paid to tell him all that about Bobby " said Lincoln .

" Actually the part with Bobby being in a gang is true except for what this little girlsaid " said Marcus to Lincoln .

" And i should be happy about this ? Bobby was right youre not worthy for my sister Lori . And you why did you do that Ronnie Anne " asked Lincoln .

" Why ? You wanna know why ? Fine because I hated from the moment mom found out what i did breaking Lori nd Bobby . Then Chandler ditching me bbecause he used to be youre friend in kindergarden . I had to be even embarrased by you saving me . I didn't asked you to do it , but you did it anyway . " said Ronnie Anne .

" Just answer me one thing . Do you feel sorry for what you did to me , my family , youre family and youre brpther ? And what about that thank you also was that a lie to ? Do you care that much about youre reputation being a tough girl you try so hard to pretend you are ?" asks Lincoln .

* * *

" I do care about my family " said Ronnie Anne to Lincoln .

" No you only care about yourself " said Lincoln .

" I do care Lincoln " said Ronnie Anne a little louder .

" You do ? Well you know what's funny about this whole mess you made ?. I was because i didn' t showed so far as a boyfriend some backbone . Now when i am showing you cant stand the fact youre not longer the tough one " said Lincoln .

"ENOUG OF THIS DRAMA" yelled Marcus at both Ronnie Anne and Lincoln .

" All i want is my money nothing else for doing my part , so pay me little girl " said Marcus .

" Forget it , Lincoln found out and that means no money tp you " said Ronnie Anne. Hearing this Marcus snaps and grabs Ronnie Anne by the neck and slams her on the wall .

" Listen up , i dont give a care about you or him . All i want is my money and to keep youre promise making this boy 's sister to fall for me " said Marcus with a serious face .

Lincoln was looking at the whole thing that was happening in front of him . But being better then his ex Lincoln bites marcus from the leg making hin release Ronnie Anne .

" Ouch , you little punk youl pay for this " said Marcus Marcus grabbing Lincoln by the neck rewdy to punch him straight in the face .

Bxut then Ronnie Anne got up frombthe ground and saw nextbto her a crowbar was took it and plans to use it on Marcus .

Marcus was hit at the same leg Lincoln bite him . Screaming in pain Marcus kicks Ronnie Anne in the stomach seding her on the ground again .

Dropping Lincoln down Marcus take the crowbar and was about to hit Ronnie Anne i n the head but not before Marcus saying something to the latin girl.

" Believe me little girl , this is gonna hurt me even more " said Marcus . Ronnie Anne seeing the danger she was closed her eyes to the impact .

A powerfull hit was heard and when she opened her eyes Ronnie Anne was shocked to see that the one who received the blow was Lincoln .

" L... Lincoln ?!"said Ronnie Anne .

" Hope this was worthy " said Lincoln with his head bleeding and next this Ronnie Anne sees was Lincoln collapsing on the ground .

" Shit " said Marcus throwing the crowbar aeay and runs away leaving Ronnie Anne with an out cold Lincoln . Ronnie Anne comes close to him and sees how busted his head was all because of her own actions.

" Lincoln ? Lincoln wake up . Lincoln wake up please , wake up " said Ronnie Anne as loud as she could but Lincoln was not waking at all .

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **And there you have it chapter 15 of For my Sister Lori . What will happen next with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne ? Well be sure to check out next time . Until thwn The Storyteeller 993 is out . See ya and peace**


	16. Fear for the Worst

**And here is chapter 16 . Yeah i know its soon , but i decided to release at least one . And for thoose who dont understand this is just a fic site were you are allowed to change the character's personality , i have nothing with Ronnie Anne she is a good character i just nedeed a main villain and her name came to my mind ,but some of you are taking this way to personal forgetting that this is just a fic . But il write a nice fic with her very soon so you can understand that i have nothing against Ronnie Anne .**

* * *

Chapter 16 : Fear for the Worst

The Loud sisters finally calmed Lori down and were wonderinng why Lincoln is late . He never was late .

Something was not right . Lori was in her room looking at her phone seeing many pictures with her family and her little brother . One picture showed Lori feeding a happy baby baby Lincoln .

Looking at the picture Lori was feeling ashamed at how she threated her younger brother all these years . But this time Lori feels like she have crossed the line , but she hopped everything will be okay from now on .

But Lori was having this weird feeling that something bad has happened with her brother and she didn't knew what was it .

Leni was ireading a fashion magazine and she came up with so many ideas for a new line of clothes she wanted to make and her brother being the one helping her .

" Linky i hope everything will return back to normal " said Leni with tears falling from her eyes and she didn't knew why was this happening to her .

Luna and Luan were in there rooms also . Luna was playing her guitar but she feelt les motivaved to reach higher notes like she always does . This feeling was something she was not used with at all .

Something was up , every bone in her body was telling her that it had to do with her only brother , but she hoped this was maybe her imagination .

Luan was having the same problem . Her jokes she tried feelt much more weaker and she didn't knew why was this happening to her .

Lynn and Lucy were outside the house . Lynn was playing with her ball tricks and Lucy was in the garage trying to writte in her journal , yeah even the goth girl had something like this to express her feeling she would not show in public .

" No poem today Lucy ?" asked Lynn coming to the garage .

" I dont feel likelike wrtting a new poem today . What about you no more tricks with youre ball ?" asks Lucy also .

" Nope , not really . I feel like something really bad has happen " said Lynn .

" Same here " said Lucy .

The twins were inisde there rooms Lola with her tea party and Lana was feeding her animals.

Just then one of her tea cups cracks making Lola wonder why , she never had this kinda problem before .

" That is never a good sign " said Lana coming at her sister when she heard the crack of the tea cup .

" You believe in superstitions ?" asks Lola .

" I dont , but this time i feel like i do " said Lana.

Lisa was resolving some math problems , this time in the living room .But this was her first time she answers only wrong and not just once but ten times in a road .

The Loud parents were with Lily was Lynn Sr feeling like instead of making lasagna he would rather go with a pizza for dinner .

Rita was feeding Lily and drinking some many cups of coffee .At least eight she drinked in a road so far .

Two hours later the Louds gathered in the living room really worried wwhy is Lincoln late .

" I wonder were little bro go ?" asks Luna breaking the silence .

" Probably with Clyde and forgot how late it is " said Lana .

" No , Lincoln knows when to come home . Something is up i feel it " said Lori .

The rest of the Louds agreed with Loti until a phone call was made . Lynn Sr. grabs the phone and starts to speak :

"Loud residence , Lynn Loud Sr speaking " saidsaid LynnLynn Sr. at the phone .

" Yeah , yeah . Wait what ? When ? Okay thank you for calling were on our way , goodbye " said Lynn Sr. closing the phone with a pale face scaring his family .

" Something wrong dear ?" asks his wife.

" Everyone inin Vanzilla now , were going to the hospital " said Lyn Sr. surprising his familyfamily for what he just said .

" Why ? It had to to do with that call ?" asks the eldest daughter Lori .

" Yeah it's about Lincoln ? " asks Leni .

" Yeah , yeah it is . Lincoln was taken to the hospital with a busted head " said Lynn Sr to his family .

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **And there it is chapter 16 For my Sister Lori . And before i go i wanna say again this is just a fic you dont have to it so serious on how the loud characters personalities are in this fic , because this is just a fic nothing here is real with the loud house series. Hope everyone understands and The StorytellerStoryteller993 is out . See ya all next time .**


	17. The Confrontation part 1

**We are back ! And before i begin let me tell you all that two days ago on 12 March For my Sister Lori had the one year anniversary since the story was made . Thank you for giving interest in the story so far good or bad reviews i know you all want to help me inprove in my writting .**

 **But lets begin the next chapter . See ya all next time and be safe . Peace .**

* * *

Chapter 17 : The Confrontation part 1

The Loud reached the Royal Woods Hospital all worried for Lincoln . The Louds meet the Santiago family also at the hospital .

Bobby saw Lori , but the only thing Lori saw was Lincoln 's ex Ronnie Anne and was about to punch her back for what she did to Lincoln .

" Hey is Lincoln okay ?" asked Lynn Sr.

" Well the doctor just told me he should be fine . His head was hit with a crowbar and blood was coming from his head " said Bobby to the Louds .

" How did he got hit by a crowbar ?" asked Luna .

" Well my little sister can tell you all that , but this time she will tell the truth and no more lies " said Bobby looking at his sister very dissapointed .

Ronnie Anne explained everything and she saw how the Louds looked at her with disgust for how far can she go .

" Why ?Why did you had to do that ? Why did you put my brother is such problems ?" asked Lori with tears in her eyes .

Ronnie Anne didn't know what to answer at Lori ' s question . What Ronnie Anne heard from Lori was right . She crossed the line in being a good person a long time ago.

" Do you feel special now ?" asked Lori fallling on her knees with tears in her eyes .

"Lori you need some freeh air " said Booby grabbing her up and walks with her outside .

The rest of the Loud sibling hoped that Lori will be okay , same way they wished for there brother .

Ronnie Anne noticed a doctor and asked if she and Lincoln ' s sisters can go and see him .

The Loud sisters wanted to stop Ronnie Anne to see Lincoln . But this was a hospital and they nedeed to behave so they let her come also .

Inisde the room Lincoln was sleeping with bandages on his head . He looked so peacefull sleeping , Ronnie Anne comes closer to him with Lincoln ' s siaters keeping an eye on her if she does something bad again .

Ronnie Anne puts her hand on his face and for the first time inin a long time she asks herself if everything she did so far was worthy .

" Lincoln i...im sorry . I really mean it this time . But i dont think youl belive me after what i said aand did to you " said Ronnie Anne .

" If you really feel sorry this time Llittle sister then youl have a lot to do to regain our trust " said Bobby coming in the room also .

" Hey how is Lori doing Bobby ?" asked Luna .

" She told me she needs to be alone " said Bobby .

" Bobby i really am sorry for what i did , i have have crossed the line " said Ronnie Anne .

" Youre right when you said you crossed the line . Just tell mme what are you gonna do now ?" asked Bobby .

" I ... i dont know " said Ronnie Anne .

Later that day The louds waited outside since the doctors many check up on Lincoln .

Ronnie Anne was sitting in a corner far away from her family and Lincoln 's family . She hahad to do something in order to pay for her sins . But what can she to ? She is just nothing else then a really bad kid .

After a little whille of thinking Ronnie Anne came with aa decision . Her decision wws that she will confront Marcus all alone . She was not scared of him at all , but she nedeed a way to leqve the hospital without worrying everyone , but she to doubted everyone will worry for hwr after what she did .

" Marcus youre gonna pay for this " said Ronnie Anne to herself . She leaves the hospital and goes straight at Marcus ' house .

Marcus was inside his roon wondering if what he did was the right thing . Then he opens the closet and looks at something that makes him feel better , and realises that what he did what the best thing to do in his case .

A knock was then heard at the door and Marcus 's mother came and told him that he has a guest and nedded tp speak with him .Out of curiosty Marcus tells his mother to let the person come inside if he or her nedeed to speak with him .

Marcus was surprised to see Bobby ' s little sister of all people .

" Surprised to see me ?" asked Ronnie Anne .

" Just a little " said Marcus to Ronnie Anne .

" You know why i'm here right ?" asked Ronnie Anne .

" I think i do " said Marcus .

" Then you know that you have to come to the hospital to apologize for what you did " said Ronnie Anne .

" Sorry but i dont feel like going anywhere " said Marcus back at Ronnie Anne knowing why she wants him to come at the hospital .

" Dont push youre luck , you have no choise " said Ronnie Anne .

" Dont push my luck ? Really ? After all the things you did youre giving me an ultimatum ? Youre not better then me " said Marcus .

" Youre right i' m not and il pay for my sins by bringing you by force to thw hospital if i have to do " said Ronnie Anne .

" Ohh really , and what can aa little girl do to a teenager like myself ?" asked Marcus .

" I can fight " said Ronnie Anne .

" Then be my guest " said Marcus .

Ronnie Anne decided to do as Marcus told her . But she was grabbed by her leg and thrown in the other part of the room .

" Ohh i forgot to tell you , i spent 5 years in street fights so please try again " said Marcus .

 _ **To be continued ...**_


	18. The Confrontation part 2

**Okay everyone , back again with chapter 18 For my Sister Lori . Before i begin let me tell you all that the story is coming to an end . Yep there are only two chapters left , excluding this one so thank for all the comments good or bad on this , and sorry if i ruined Ronnie Anne's character making her a villain . I dont hate her just so you all know i just wanted to be original , some writters uses Chandler as the main bad guy well i went different choosing someone who you would not expect like Ronnie Anne . Anyway sory again and one more thing i will post later on chapter 19 also because i want to be at the end with this fic . So with that being said enjoy . Peace and be safe everyone . See ya real soon everyone .**

* * *

Chapter 18 : The Confrontation part 2

Ronnie Anne was in Marcus ' house trying to make him to come at the hospital so he can apologise to the loud family for putting Lincoln in a coma .

But he was not gonna do what Ronnie Anne wanted so her last option was to bring him at the hospital by force . Yet Marcus showed Ronnie Anne is no pushover , so she will have to work really hard if she wants to defeat him .

" Give it up Santiago " said Marcus .

" Forget it . I 'm leaving youre house until i bring you to the hospital " said Ronnie Amne .

" Youre really something you know that ? First you put Lincoln in so much trouble now you want to make it up with him ?" asked Marcus .

" I dont deserve anything for what i did . But it's never to late to make the right thing " said Ronnie Anne .

" You really love him dont you ?" asks Marcus .

" I used to believe that . But then i lost that feeling for him , now i think i found it again " said Ronnie Anne .

Marcus grabs Ronnie Anne by the neck and was about to punch hwr real hard this time in the face. But then someone from behind breaks a chair in Marcus 's head making him release Ronnie Anne as he falls down on the ground .

Ronnie Anne was surprised to see that the one who saved her , was her big brother Bobby .

" You okay little sister ?" asks Bobby .

" I think i'l live " said Ronnie Anne .

" Gosh , doing insane things again . What would have happen if i didn't followed you ?" asks Bobby .

" Sorry " said Ronnie Anne .

" You should be after everything you did . But dont apologize to me , apologize to the ones you hurt so much , especially Lincoln and Lori " said Bobby .

"Marcus is everything okay ?" asks Marcus 's mom coming in the room and sees her son laying down on the ground . Bobby explained Marcus 's mother why was he down and what he did .

Feeling ashamed of what her son did she knew how many problems he made so this time was the last straw , she alongside with Bobby and Ronnie Anne waited for her son to wake up and so she can tell him to go tp the hospital to apologize .

" Ouch my head hurts " said Marcus finally waking up .

" Marcus" said his mother looking at his son with a scary look on her face , Marcus knew he was in trouble now .

After a really harsh scolding from his mother , Marcus goes with Ronnie Anne and Bobby to the gospital because his mother said so if he dosent want to be grounded for life .

At the hospital the Louds still waited for Lincoln to wake up whenthey had the sudden surprise of seeing Marcus with Ronnie Anne and Bobby also .

" You have some guts to show only now after what you did to my brother " said Lori .

" I was forced more likely " said Marcus .

" Enough youre here and say what you have to say to them now " said Bobby looking ready to show Marcus what it means to be a tough guy .

" Fine lets get this over with " said Marcus .

After Marcus apologized to Louds , Marcus has aanother surprise his mother appearing with some cops neext to her .

Ronnie Anne started to apologize after Marcus left . The louds told Ronnie Anne that they will think about forgiving her , for the moment the only thing that matter was Lincoln to wake up .

Bobby was next to Lori and explained that thanks to his little sister and himself Marcus was brpught here . He also told her that he was a creep when he found in his closet many photo pictures with Lori .

Lori noticed Ronnie Anne staying next to Lincoln ' sbed and told Bobby she will be back , she nedeed to speak with Bobby 's little sister .

" Well ?" asks Lori .

" Well ... What else you want me to say ? I only hoped that if i do the right thing maybe things will work out " said Ronnie Anne .

" Thing dont work that easy " said Lori .

" I guess not " said Ronnie Anne .

" Then let me ask you again . Was it worthy ?" asks Lori .

" No it was not . I feel so stupid now that i realized " said Ronnie Anne .

" You know Lincoln has to go to a military school , because of you?! " said Lori .

" CantCant youre parent cancel that idea . It was not Lincoln 's fault it was mine " said Ronnie Anne.

" I wish we could . But the is the most stric and faimous military school and they dont make any exceptionexceptions " said Lori towards Ronnie Anne .

There talk stops when they noticed that Lincoln was starting to wake up . Lincoln opens his eyes and sees both Ronnie Anne and Lori not fighting against each other .

" Lincoln " said Ronnie Anne hugging Lincoln with tears in her eyes surprising him and Lori , the rest of the Louds entered the room and were surprised also for what Ronnie Anne showed .

Bobby was happy that his little sister was feeling sorry for what she did hugging Lincoln , but to forgive what she did it may take a really long while for things to be like they used to be .


	19. Saying goodbye it's really hard part 1

**And here is chapter 19 just like i said and promised . Enjoy the first half of the last chapter of this fic that will come next time with the second part . The Storyteller993 is out and says to everyone have a nice day and be safe and peace everyone .**

* * *

Chapter 19 : Saying goodbye it's really hard part 1

One week has passed and Lincoln was in his bed thinking at what just happened so far . Everything he went because of Ronnie Anne .

But now that he thinks about it maybe thithis experience made Lincoln realize that he should act more like a man instead of kid hidding behind his girlfriend .

Lincoln gets up and exits the room just so that Luna grabs his brother by the arm and drags him to his room .

" Hey Luna what gives ?" asks Lincoln .

" This " said Luna .

" Wow , i cant believe this is this really happening ?" asks Lincoln again .

" Yes my first guitar i bought it , when i started singing and learning to play " said Luna .

" But this one has Mick Swagger's personal autograph , are you really sure ?" asks Lincoln .

" I 'm Lincoln . And dont forget whille youre there , when youl have time please play at it " said Luna.

" I will " said Lincoln accepting Luna 's gift .

" Ohh wait there is more . I dont know much about fashion , so i asked Leni to make you some rockin clothes " said Luna giving Lincoln an almost similar outfit just like her , except that i was made for boys. A pirple t- shirt with , black lather pants and black rocker boots .

" Thank you Luna and i wanna say sorry for everything i said to you and everyone else " said Lincoln to his sister .

" I should be the one to apologize , because i should have trusted you . Yet i trusted the wwrong person and you ended up in the hospital " said Luna feeling really sad and ashamed of herself .

But she was happy and surprised at the same time when Lincoln was hugging her to make her feel much better .

" Thank you Lincoln " said Luna returning the hug with tears in her eyes . Lincoln was in tears also he really didn't wanted to go , but he knew that being at a military school will make Lincoln act like a real grown up person .

" Awww " said Luan appearing in the room . She goes straight at her brother and starys speaking :

" My gift is nothing that special like Luna 's gift , but i hope youl look it " said Luan giving Lincoln her present , it was a book about jokes he could practice in case his fellow friends will need a good laugh .

" I love it , thank you Luan and Luna " said Lincoln hugging again both her sisters and leaves the room .

Lincoln was going down to the living rooom when he is tackled down by Lynn. But he gets back up real fast and starts to speak :

" Hey what was that for Lynn ?" asks Lincoln .

" What else ? Just teaching you some basic tackle in case youl have rough time there " said Lynn.

" Next time a warning will be nice " said Lincoln .

" Sorry , okay time for some more tackle training " said Lynn . Lincoln was prepared but instead of a tackle Lincoln gets a hug from his sister surprising him , knowing that Lynn dosent do stuff like that real often .

" Lynn are you crying ?" asks Lincoln .

" Dont be a fool , it's just some water . I Lynn Loud would never cry , but maybe just this time . Please be same there Lincoln , because i wont be there to protect you even though lately the only thing i did was to hurt you " said Lynn to her brother .

" I will i promise " said Lincoln .

" Ussulay i keep my emotions hidden , but this very touching and it gaved me the idea for my next poem " said Lucy coming down the stairs . This was the first time she announced her presence instead of appearing out of nowhere and scarying everyone like she always does .

" Lincoln i was so focused on writting you the best poem i could ever had that , that saddly ended in total failure " said Lucy .

" Youre wrong with one thing . You already made me proud knowing that my little sister will become a really great powt and i am the luckiest brother to have a talented and poetic sister like you " said Lincoln embracing his little sister Lucy .

Later that day Lincoln was with Lily playing and was also wondering why didnt the twins , Lisa , Leni and Lori didn' t do something like how Luan , Luna , Lynn and Lucy did .

Probably they were busy with something and didn't had the right time to do it . Suddenly his laptop was heard and Licnoln opens the video camera seeing his friend Clyde .

" Hey buddy how are you doing ?" asks Clyde .

" Good , nothing special " said Lincoln .

" Ohh did you heard the news ?" asks Clyde .

" What news ?" asks Lincoln .

" Ronnie Anne was send far away by her mother to live with some relatives until she can look in her daughter 's eyes . She thinks this will straight her up for everything she has did so far " said Clyde .

" I think it's a good idea " said Lincoln .

" What about you Lincoln ? Will you miss her ?" asks Clyde .

" I dont know Clyde , i dont know . And to be honest at the moment thinking about me and her is the last thing in my agenda " said Lincoln .

" Okay , so how is between Bobby and Lori ?" asks Clyde .

" Lori and Bobby moved on with there lives , they are not togheter but they are okay . They are still speaking and Bobby has a new girlfriend " said Lincoln .

" Really who ?" asks Clyde .

" Bobby is with Carol now " said Lincoln .

"And Lori ?" asks Clyde .

" Lori at the moment is focused on her future career as a news reporter so she is taking a break from boyfriends " said Lincoln .

" Ohh , guess i dont have a chance at her at the moment " said Clyde .

" Give it rest Clyde , give it a rest " said Lincoln .

 **To be continued ...**


	20. Saying goodbye it's really hard part 2

**And here it is the last chapter of For m Sister Lori . This was good ride for me and hope that i was for some of you . Now being the last chapter i am gonna end it with a surprise at the end .**

* * *

Chapter 20 : Saying goodbye it's really hard part 2

After Lincoln finiahed speaking with Clyde , he closes the phone and heads outside to take a good fresh air . Outside Lincoln meets his parents coming back home from work , and when they both see him Lynn Sr was first to speak :

"Well this is it son" said Lincoln 's father .

"Sure is" said Lincoln .

"And i wanna say sorry . Because of me youre going away for a whille , so please forgive youre old man when youl come back home all grown up" said Lynn Sr.

"I will , but there is nothing to forgive i screw up big time , you tried to do in youre way what is best for me "said Lincoln .

"Youre father is right Lincoln , please try to forgive him" said his mother .

"Like i said there is nothing to forgive , and if words wont help maybe this will" said Lincoln hugging both his parents .

After that Lincoln hugged his baby sister who came to him after playing outside with Lisa .

"Dear sibling have a safe life at that military school and ...ahh who i am kidding i'm gonna miss you" said Lisa hugging his big brother .

"I will miss you two Lisa , try not ro burn down the house with youre experiments" said Lincoln .

"I will try but i wont be sure if i can keep my word" said Lisa .

The twins came also and started to cry for Lincoln to stay , but he assured them that he will return in no time , and that made the twins feeel a little much better .

After so more talk with the rest of his family Lincoln then saw his eldest sisters trying to contain there tears , but it wqs not that easy at all . Leni was first to speak after she stopped crying

"Linky are you sure you cant stay at all ?" asks Leni .

"If i could i woukd but i cant sorry Leni" said Lincoln to his second eldest sister.

"Be carefull out there Linky" said Leni with a few more tears in her eyes .

"Lori ?" asks Lincoln seeing his sister looking weird at him .

"This whole mess started because of me , i should have believe you instead of Ronnie Anne" said Lori .

"Hey dont worry Lori . Ohh before i go here" said Lincoln giving Lori something she was surprised .

"The medalion i wanted to give to Bobby , but how ?" asks Lori .

"I found it in the garbage after bought you all those gifts" said Lincoln having a short flashback finding the medalion in the garbage .

"Thank you" said Lori to her brother .

"No problem" said Lincoln .

With that the louds heard a bus calling behind them . It was the bus to take Lincoln ans with a final hug to gia entire family Lincoln waves at them as he entered the bus and started to leave until he was not able to see his family .

"Goodbye everyone" said Lincoln .

Back at the Loud house everyone was back inside the house trying to move on with there day . But it was not easy at all , Leni was about to enter her room when she receives a phone call and at the other side of the line she hears her bf Chazz calling her at the park saying that its important .

We see Leni at the park waiting for Chazz and finally he appeared . Chazz was wearing some punk rock clothes making Leni wonder if this is a new style he is trying out .

"Chazz what are you wearing ?" asks Leni .

"These ? Ohh these are new clothes" said Chazz .

"Why ?" asks Leni .

"Ohh youl find out come with me" said Chazz and Leni did as Chazz told her . Leni found herself in front of an abandoned building with many other teenagers in punk rock clothes .

"Wow so many wearing so much black punk rock clothes" said Leni .

"That because you are now in the presence of the Wild Woods gang" said Chazz.

"The Wild Woods gang ?" asks Leni .

"Ohh yeah and the reason why i called you here is because i want you Leni to join our gang" said Chazz .

"What ?" asks Leni .

 **The End ?**

 **And there you have it the final chapter of For my Sister Lori with an interesting ending . Probably youre asking why ? Well this is a small sample of the sequel of For my Sister Lori that i call it For my Sister Leni : Homecoming . Yes you heard me right the sequel . With many questions is Lincoln coming home ? Why is Leni with part of a gang and will Lincoln have to save Leni ? Find out next time on the sequel For my Sister Leni : Honecoming by The Storyteller993 until then see ya and be safe .Peace .**


End file.
